Orla Prince
by Esara25
Summary: Cliodhna, a country girl, lost her mother when she was just a child. Ever since she has had the dream of travelling to her where her mothers heritage lies in Ireland. The stakes are high when Clio leaves, upsetting her father and promising to marry a man whom she doesn't love. Once in Ireland Clio meets a mysterious young man who helps her uncover the secrets of her mothers past.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello Readers, I have been working on this story for a few days. The idea came to me and I'm really having fun writing it so far. I just spat up 4 chapters right away, it takes a chapter or two to actually get into the good stuff but I felt like my OC needed a really good back story. Please read, subscribe and review. Also, I'm quite novice with all this fanfiction stuff so all comments will be greatly appreciated. No critic is too mean, I'm an adult, I can handle it. :) Have a good day.**

 **All rights belong to J.K. Rowling**

Orla Prince, Chapter 1

I gripped the leather reins tight between my fingers as I nudged my horse on into a jog beneath me. The October air was crisp and I was regretting leaving my gloves at home. All was silent but the howling of the wind and the crunching of the dewy grass under Chip's hooves. I could see my destination just over the hill and the closer I got, the tighter my chest became. A big Cedar tree stood tall with a delicate, knee high fence in a large square around it's base. I dismounted Chip still holding a bouquet of lilies in my free hand. The flowers had lost a few pettles on the ride over but they were still beautiful. I tied up my reins, stepped over the fence and placed the bouquet to rest on the headstone beneath the tree. I could hardly believe it had been 10 years since my mother had passed, she was my everything. My mother was a fiery Irish woman who came to Canada on vacation when she was 20, she met my father, a reliable rancher who inherited his fathers farm. They fell madly in love and she never looked back. My mother was a very private person and never told my father or I much about her past. It was 8 pm on a Friday night when she died, she was feeding her rabbits after supper one night and never came back into the house, my father went searching that night and found her laying in the grass dead. It couldn't have been an animal because she didn't have a single scratch on her and the biopsy couldn't find any signs of heart attack, it was just as if one day she was just ready to die so she layed her head down and went peacefully.  
I traced her name on her headstone with my finger and exhaled a breath a didn't realize I was keeping.  
It never did get easier coming here, I used to ride over here every week, then it became once a month, now I only come once a year on the date of her death. My dad doesn't come at all anymore, as time goes on it actually gets harder for him. My father has been different since my mother died, he has become more protective and works a lot more. I know he's only scared but he pulled me out of school when I was 11 to home school me so i'd have more time to help him on the ranch, that devastated me. I don't really have many friends anymore and the ones I do have, I rarely see. The thing that has kept me going all these years is my dream of travelling to Ireland so I can learn more about my mom. I have been saving up money working long hours at the local diner so I'd be able to travel. Finally this year is my chance, I have the money saved and an itinerary planned.

I pulled a notebook out of my jacket pocket and started flipping through the pages. I must have had at least 30 pages filled with travel plans and ancestry information.  
"Well mum, this is it. Time to learn what you're really about." I sat with my back to the cedar's trunk.  
"Is it that time of year again?" I jumped at the sound of the voice behind me.  
"Johnny!" I gasped and close my book shut. "What are you doing here?"

Johnny was our neighbor's son. He was a year older than me and often times would help my father with the cattle or fixing fences, we didn't have much money so in return we would cook him dinner. Over the years he became a good friend of mine and his over-involved mother Mary would try to convince me to marry him. Johnny was a nice person but I was never attracted to him, I knew he loved me though. I tried to date him when I was 17 but it was just too weird. Unlike my own mother, Mary was a talker and told everyone each other's secrets...Even her own sons. Her husband Bill was my fathers best friend, he was a veterinarian. Bill gave Chip to me on my 14th birthday. Chip was a horse that was sent to him by a rescue society. He was starved and badly abused. I helped Bill bring him back to health and fell in love with the big chestnut gelding. My father only had a few ranch horses so Bill adopted Chip for me. That was the happiest I had been since before my mother's death. Johnny, Bill and Mary were like family to my father and I.

"I saw you ride by, what's that you got there?" Johnny jumped off his horse and joined me under the tree.  
"It's nothing." I blushed pushing my notebook further into my jacket.  
"Still dreaming of Ireland?" Johnny smiled.  
"Yeah, I want to know more about her." I smiled gently at my mothers grave.  
"She could make stuff happen, that's what my mom said." Johnny looked at the grave with an eerie stare.  
"What do you mean?" I looked at the nervous man next to me.  
"May I ride with you home?" Johnny changed the subject.  
"Uh, yeah. Sure." I stood up brushing the grass from my jeans before hopping back onto Chip.  
"When do you plan on going to Ireland?" Johnny hopped on his mare, Gracie.  
"This year." I lead the way up to the ranch, Johnny following close behind.  
"Do you think Keith will let you go?"  
"He doesn't have a choice, I'm an adult." I wanted to cut the conversation so I nudged Chip into a smooth lope.  
Johnny also picked up the speed. I could Gracie's black mane floating in the wind beside me as she began to gain on Chip. I turned to look at the smirking idiot beside me as he passed us at a gallop. The competitive streak within me took over and clucked Chip into a fast gallop racing Johnny and Gracie back to our farm.

"You know Clio, they are having a two-step at the saloon tonight. Do you want to go with me?" Johnny asked out of breath once we got back to the farm.  
"Sorry Johnny, I promised my dad I'd help him fix the coop tonight." I said while walking Chip back to his stall in the barn.  
"Oh, yeah. No worries." Johnny took off Gracie's saddle and tied her to the hitch just outside the barn.  
"So, what does the old man have you doing today?" I changed the subject.  
"Winters coming, he needs help bringing the cows in from the field." Johnny looked disappointed.  
"Right, I guess I'll see you for lunch then." I winked and then went up to the house leaving Johnny to wait for my dad.

Once in the house, I poured myself a cup of coffee and sat in front of my laptop. Maybe Johnny is right, what if my dad doesn't let me go on vacation? I decided to go with my impulses and I started browsing the airlines. What if I was to already book my flight? Then he couldn't keep me from going. I clicked my mouse on a flight that left from Vancouver to Dublin in 3 days time. It was expensive because it was so last minute but I had a feeling that if I didn't take the risk now, I'd never end up going. I entered my credit card information and 2 minutes later pressed enter. It was official, I was going to Ireland.

...  
7 pm.

"Why aren't you going into town tonight with Johnny?" My father asked as I handed him chicken wire.  
"I didn't feel like dancing, I thought it would be nice if I stayed behind to help with the coop." I pulled my wavy blonde hair into a ponytail.  
"Thanks kiddo. Can you pass over the pliers?" My dad concentrated on the job.  
"Hey dad, what would you think if I said I wanted to go to Ireland?" I asked nervously.  
"Well Clio, It's expensive to travel." My father didn't look up from the coop.  
"What if I have already saved enough money to go?" I hinted.  
"That's great dear, but winters coming. There is too much to do around the farm." My father wiped his forehead with his sleeve and looked me in the eyes. While my father has icy blue eyes, I inherited my mothers dark brown eyes.  
"What if I said I already booked my flight." I fought to keep his gaze.  
"Cliodhna, you didn't." My father grew angry.  
"I did." I crossed my arms.  
"You will not go."  
"Yes dad, I will. I have wanted to go for so long. I'm an adult and i deserve to be treated like one."  
"An adult doesn't just book a flight and ignore the work that needs to be done."  
"Dad, please. I just want to know more about mom. I have been asking you things about her over the years and she seems like some big secret to you. I can't even remember the last time you said her name." tears started to fall down my cheeks.  
"Stop it. You're acting like a child." My father threw his pliers to the house and stormed towards the house.  
"I'm going to Ireland." I sniffled. The night was cold so I made my way to the barn.

I brushed Chip in soothing strokes. I felt so frustrated with my father, it seemed like he didn't want to let me into my mothers life. I know I was being impulsive but I was sick and tired of the endless work and little reward. I deserved to go on Vacation and I just wanted my fathers support, I knew he was busy but I just had to know. I picked up my cell-phone and called the only person I knew I could talk to.  
"Hello?" The man on the other end picked up.  
"Johnny, can you pick me up?" I tried to hide the fact that i had been crying.  
"Yeah. Of course, did you change your mind about the dance?" Johnny asked.  
"No. I just want to drive for a bit." I took a deep breath.  
"I'll be there in 5." Johnny hung up the phone and I just sat on a bale of hay and waited.

I heard Johnny's Chevy pull into our gravel drive so I locked up the barn and ran to the passenger side. My hair was a mess and I had dirt caked on my face but none of that seemed to matter. My father and I never fought so when we did it was so much more upsetting. I hoped into Johnny's car and he drove away from my farm and house.

"What's wrong?" Johnny glanced at me.  
"I had a fight with my dad." I leaned my head against the window.  
"What about? Did you try bringing up Orla again?" Johnny knew more about me then anyone.  
"Well sorta, but not really about mum. Ireland." I huffed.  
"I told you he wouldn't be okay with you going." Johnny's voice softened.  
"It gets worst." I swallowed.  
"Oh Clio, you did something stupid again, didn't you?" Johnny half joked.  
"No. Well kind of. I bought a plane ticket." I bit my lip.  
"Seriously?" Johnny made a face. "When for?"  
"Tuesday." I hardly made my voice audible.  
"TUESDAY!" Johnny slammed on the breaks and veered his tuck to the side of the road and stopped to look at me.  
"I need your help Johnny." I felt the tears coming back.  
"How the hell are you going to make it to Vancouver by Tuesday?" Johnny shook his head.  
"Its a 5 hour drive. I can do that in a night." I rolled my eyes.  
"What do you need help with, you seemed to have everything figured out." Johnny looked mad.  
"I need you to help my father around the farm." I felt bad asking for help.  
"How long for? I'm busy too Clio, I have my fathers ranch to run too." Johnny reached over and grabbed my hand.  
"I don't know." I looked away from him.  
"I'll do it on one condition." Johnny moved closer.  
"What?" I looked at him with an icy stare.  
"Marry me." Johnny rubbed small circles in my hand looking deeply into my eyes.  
"Johnny.." I started.  
"No Clio, you don't get to reject me again. I have been in love with you since we were teenagers. I have helped you out so much. You need me and I want you. You can go to Ireland and see what you need to see and I will support you 100 percent and hold down the fort while you're gone. When you realize that everything you ever needed is right here on the farm and you come home, I will be waiting ready to call you my wife." Johnny spoke in a dangerously determined voice.  
"We are so young." I tried to dodge the topic, I wasn't in love with Johnny.  
"What do you expect to find in Ireland?" Johnny looked away. "I can give you everything."  
"I need to know more about my mother. She was the most special person in my life for 10 years and I was never lucky enough to really get to know her. What if I have grandparents in Ireland ready to show me photo albums of her as a child or graduating from high school. She left me nothing when she died, she had nothing. If I didn't know her I'd think she was a myth." I let myself cry in front of Johnny. This day every year was by far the toughest.  
"Just let me help you Clio, marry me." Johnny whispered into my hair.  
"Alright, when I come home. I'll marry you." I gave in. I knew that Johnny was probably right. In a small town like this it was impossible to find love.  
"I'll pick you up Monday and drive you into the city." Johnny offered kissing my head.  
"Thank-you Johnny." It was official, I would marry the boy next door.


	2. Chapter 2

Orla Prince, Chapter 2

It was Monday night and I had just finished packing. My father hadn't spoken to me since our fight. I took my vacation at the diner and made sure that Chip was taken care of. I was actually doing this, I was about to explore a different Country and all its history. I finished zipping my case and made sure I had my passport and money. I lugged my stuff down the stairs only to see my father sitting at the kitchen table.  
"Leaving already?" My father spoke in a grave tone.  
"Uh..Yeah." I glanced at him awkwardly.  
"Cliodhna, It's not that I don't trust you. I just don't want to lose you too." My father looked awful.  
"Dad, I'm not a little girl anymore. What happened to mom couldn't have been prevented. You can't bubble wrap me forever." I felt the heat rise in my face, how dare he guilt me.  
"I know. Just be safe, okay?"  
"I will." I softened my tone and went to hug my father. I would miss him terribly.  
"This is for you." My father pushed an envelope into my hand.  
"What's this?" I asked looking down at the envelope.  
"It was left by your mom. I hope you find what you're looking for Clio. I do miss her too, don't think for a second that I don't." My father brushed my hair out of my eyes.  
"Johnny will be here to help you dad." A car's horn honked outside.  
"I love you." My father sat back down and watch me gather my case.  
"I love you too." I took one last look at my dad and exited the door. Johnny was waiting for me in his truck.

I drove with Johnny for hours. He truly was a good person, he knew what made me laugh and he could hold a conversation with me. Along the way we stopped at a fast food resturant and bought burgers. It was the middle of the night and my stomache started turning. I was so excited but also very nervous. What if I didn't find what I was looking for. I really had no leads. I took out the envelope from my jacket pocket and unsealed it. Inside was a picture of my mother, she was my age and wore a pretty yellow dress. I smiled down at the photo, I then pulled out another paper, written on it was an address. This must be where my mother lived. I picked up the last paper in the envelope and on it was a note, the note was written to me.

Dear, Cliodhna My sweet baby, I'm writing this letter to you in hopes that you will recieve it on your sixteenth birthday. Today you turned 1 year old, you are by far the cutest little munchkin, I bet you're now the cutest teenager. Let me guess... You're sitting in the greathall, hopefully a Ravenclaw like me and you're drinking pumpkin juice. I just want you to know how proud I am of you. I hope I did a good job as a mummy raising you to follow your dreams and let your magic run wild. I bet when you get this letter your dad will still be roping those damn horses and Mary will still be sticking her nose into other peoples buisness. Also, don't let that boy from next door get too close, I saw him eyeing you in your diapers. Anyways babe, Happy Birthday. I love you to the moon and back.  
Yours always, Mumma.

I didn't notice the tears rolling down my cheeks as I ready the letter over and over again. Why didn't my dad give me this letter? Why did he keep this from me? What's a Ravenclaw and who drinks pumpkin juice? I had so many questions. My heart throbbed uncontrollably with the hurt that I felt.

"You alright?" Johnny looked over at me.  
"Yeah. I'm going to be just fine." I smiled through my tears. "Did you used to check me out in my diapers?" I tried lightening the mood.  
"Hell yeah! Those huggies were hot." Johnny laughed.  
"I can't believe I have known you since I was a baby. I can't imagine you in a diaper." I laughed.  
"I used to ride Cooper in my diapers." Johnny grabbed my hand and interlocked our fingers.  
"Poor old dog!" I smiled.  
"He was a good dog." We started to see city lights as we drove closer to the airport.  
"Wow, we're almost there." Johnny moved his hand from mine and placed it gently on my knee.  
"Are you sure you're going to be okay on your own?" Johnny asked.  
"Yes. I'll be great."

We drove for another 30 minutes and finally we came to a stop at the airport. I felt like something great was going to come of this. Johnny kissed my cheek and dropped me off at the baggage claim. I checked into the flight and made my way through security. I had hours before my flight but I read that it was always better to be early. Once I was seated at my gate I took the letter out of my pocket and re-read it. I dug through my purse for my notebook and pen and wrote down the word, 'Ravenclaw' on the first page. This could be a hint to my mothers past. I had always loved riddles. Hours had passed and finally I was called to board the plane. I walked through the tunnel and found my seat next to the window. Another little while passed before the plane finally took off. I watched as the plane got higher and the city lights got dimmer. Eventually I closed my eyes and fell asleep. Tomorrow I would be in Ireland checking into a hostel.


	3. Chapter 3

Orla Prince, Chapter 3

The plane landed and shook me awake. Through-out the flight i was so exhausted that I managed to sleep for most of it, only waking once or twice to check out the window. I gathered my bag from the overhead compartment and followed the other passangers off the plane. I still felt slightly groggy and I had no idea what time it was supposed to be in Ireland. At home it would most likely be morning. I luckily didn't need to wait for a bag at the baggage claim because I only took my one small case that fit on the plane. I anxiously walked out of the airport and was welcomed by an array of sunlight. I took a moment to breath in the crisp autumn air before trying to find the trains. It was raining quite heavily so I pulled up my umbrella while I observed a map, one I found my way I started walking in the direction of the subways. I haven't been on a subway before so it was a great experience. Living in the country side was very different from the bustle of the city. I was so fascinated by the amount of noise and people. It was about 4 pm and I started to feel pretty hungry but I wanted to wait until I found my hostel in Dublin's core before I explored.

40 minutes later and soaked I found my hostel not far from the Jameson's warehouse. I checked out the place and let myself dry a bit before running back into the rain. Everything was so old and so beautiful. My stomache once more reminded me that I need to eat so I ducked inside a dim-lit pub. I looked around at the other customers and chose to take a seat at the bar.

"What's the Craic?" The young bartender asked me.  
"Uh.." I wasn't sure what that meant.  
"Aye, you're a Knackered traveller then?" The black haired girl giggled.  
"Yes. From Canada." I responded.  
"Lovely, did yez just get in?" The girl wiped the bar in front of me.  
"Yeah actually. I have a question for you." I started to dig through my bag.  
"No soliciting wee bure. Bringing up politics would be acting of the Maggot." The bartender scowled.  
"No, no. Not politics. I was hoping you could tell me where I could find this address?" I handed the woman the paper my dad had in the envelope.  
"This is a Culchie" The woman narrowed her eyes.  
"A what?" I didn't understand the woman's slang.  
"Yez address is for someone who lives ouside of Dublin." The girl handed me the note.  
"Oh, do you know which county?" I felt flustered.  
"Let me have a gander. I know everywhere in the country side. Never a place I haven't been." An older man leaned over.  
"Feck off, James, Ye been Earwiging again." The girl hissed at an old man at a near table.  
"Wait. no. Please take a look." I jumped off my stool and handed the address to the man.  
"Don't be dense, James is Eeejit." The bartender laughed.  
"Eff off Marty, let me help the young one." The man patted the seat next to him. I watched as he studied the address.  
"Cork it is." The man smiled.  
"How can you be sure?" I asked.  
"My floozie of a mother lives there." The man snickered and handed me back the paper.  
"Thank-you." I smiled and returned to the bar.  
"Wan't the black stuff?" The bartender pointed at the Guiness tap.  
"Yes, please. I'll take a chicken pie also." I smiled and let myself relax. Tomorrow I'll go to Cork.

After exploring the beautiful city of Dublin and meeting many wonderful people I started to make my way back to my hostel, I felt nothing short of exhausted. As I was walking along the busy streets past all the night owls, I felt someone following me. Living on the farm for so long gave me killer instincts, there have been a few close calls when it comes to cougars or wolves stalking our cows in the long grass. I turned around to see who may be watching me but when I looked nobody in particular stood out. I decided I was probably just being nervous and continued towards the Hostel. Two blocks later past the bars the streets got quieter and the sneaky feeling crawled its way back up my spine, my breathing hitched and I felt myself walk in faster strides. Once again I whipped myself around and searched my surroundings. A woman with curly black hair and dark eyes was walking close behind me, there was something nasty about her. I crossed the street and watched the woman as she continued down the street parallel to me in her high-heeled black boots. When I would slow my pace, so would she. I decided to stop breifly and look at my map, when I did so, the woman would stall. Eventually I turned the street corner and walked a block to where my destination was. Before entering the door I looked back down the street. I was thankful when I was rid of the sketchy looking woman. I found my bed and let myself slip into a deep sleep.

I woke up with the bright sunlight shining in my face through the hostel window. I was hoping to catch an early train to Cork so I slipped out of the bed quickly and quietly not to wake my roommates. I didn't bother brushing my hair, I just threw on a pair of jeans and a sweater and made sure my case wasn't missing anything before leaving. It was odd seeing the city so empty at this hour, at home 6 am was the typical wake-up call for all farmers, if not even earlier. I was too eager to get on the train so I forgot about breakfast and made my way straight to the station. Once aboard I fished in my case for the envelope my dad gave me. I opened it up wide but only 2 papers were inside. I began to panick when I pulled out the papers, the address was there and so was the note from my mother but her photo was gone. I tore through my entire case searching for it and when I couldn't find it I felt terrible. I only had a select few things that reminded me of my mother and I had lost one. Tears welled up in my eyes when I checked and re-checked my case.

"Are you okay?" A blonde man stopped next to where I was sitting.  
"No. I'm not." I let tears slide down my face.  
"What did you lose?" The man sat in the seat next to me.  
"A picture." I turned my back to him and wiped my eyes.  
"Ah, good artwork doesn't come cheap." The man glanced at me.  
"No. It's a photograph of my mum. She's dead." I quickly explained.  
"Sorry to hear." The man said in a monotone voice and unfolded a paper.  
I closed my case and sat back against the seat watching out the window next to me.  
"Where are you going?" The man asked.  
"Why do you ask?" I huffed, wishing he'd leave me alone.  
"I'm just making small talk, that is what people on trains do right?" The man rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah, I guess so. I'm going to Cork, where are you going?" I actually felt better talking to the man, even if he did seem like a pompous ass.  
"None of your buisness." The man folded his paper and tucked it under his arm.  
"Hey! That's not how it works. If you ask me a question, I have every right to ask you the same one." I sneered.  
"I'm taking the train to Galway airport, I need to get to Scotland by tomorrow." The man explained.  
"What brings you to Ireland?" I asked the man dulled up in a suit and tie.  
"I needed to pick up herbs from a mug- I mean man in Dublin." The man looked at his watch.  
"Herbs?" I asked.  
"Yeah. Herbs." The man glared at me. "You?"  
"I'm here on vacation. I never knew much about my mother, I'd like to find out more about her." I smiled.  
"Lovely." The man didn't seem interested.  
"Why are you so damn grumpy?" I blunty asked.  
"Watch yourself!" The man crossed his arms. "You're the one crying over a photo."  
"It was the only one I had of her." I stood up and picked up my bag." And quite frankly sir, I never asked you to sit down with me. I would have been just fine sitting here on my own. I know that what I'm searching for is far fetched and everyone is expecting me to fail but I booked this trip on the anniverary of her death just so I could feel close to her one last time. You wouldn't understand." I bit my cheek and stormed down the train to look for a different place to sit.

I managed to calm down a bit on the rest of my train ride to Cork. I didn't need some douchey English man to discourage me from why I came here. I felt stupid for sharing so much information with him to begin with. The tracks squeeled and the train came slowly to a stop and people began to file off the train. I followed the crowd on to the platform and took a breath for fresh air as I admired the new city. Cork was beautiful, i instantly decided I prefered it over Dublin. Their was so much colour and everyone seemed so much happier. I opened up my envelope and looked at the address I needed to be. I was started asking people nearby where i could find the address but nobody seemed to know where to find it. I didn't even consider the fact that the man in the Dublin pub yesterday could have been off his rocker, I just believed him instantly. I felt pretty stupid and wasn't having much luck so far, I didn't have a plan at all or even a starting point. I was feeling pretty discouraged when someone tapped me on the shoulder.  
"What do you want?" I scrunched up my face at the man from the train.  
"I heard you asking a cab driver if he knew that address." The man took the paper from me.  
"Yeah, so." I snatched it back.  
"That's not in Ireland, love." The man snickered.  
"Why should I believe you." I frowned.  
"I apologize about earlier, the name is Draco and if you want to find this address, I'd go to Scotland." The man smirked with a little too much pride. I blushed a deep red.  
"Scotland?" I inhaled fast.  
"You never told me you're a witch." Draco raised his eyebrows.  
"Excuse me?" My jaw dropped.  
"Wait..You aren't? Then why do you have the address for Gringotts in Hogsmeade?" The man actually looked confused.  
"Draco, it hasn't been a pleasure. Therefore, I'm going to turn away." I turned around thoroughly irritated.  
"Wait!" The man caught up to me.  
"What?" I snapped.  
"Let me help you, it's the least I can do. I am sorry and you're wrong. I do understand." Draco did look genuine. I just stared at him and waited for him to continue.  
"I used to be..well, I wasn't always a good person, you know? I'm trying to change."  
"How do you think you're doing so far?" I said sarcastically.  
"I know, I know. I was a jerk to you, if only you knew..." He looked sick.  
"Okay. I'll let you help me but I have nothing to give you." I sighed and followed Draco onto the train platform but while we were bantering the train had already left.  
"Oh no! Our train!" I started running towards the tracks.  
"Well, I'm getting lunch." Draco turned on his heel and walked towards the streets of Cork.  
"Wait up! Aren't you worried?" I walked fast to keep up with his long stride.  
"Nah. I'm hungry." Draco smirked and went to sit down in a quiet pub.  
"I thought you had to catch a flight!" I sat down next to him.  
"I'm going to Hogsmeade also. What's your name by the way?" The man flagged the waiter.  
"Clio." I shook my head.  
"Hi, We'll both get the corned beef and a pint of guiness. Clio will get the bill." Draco said quickly to the waiter.  
"Seriously?" I narrowed my eyes at Draco. "You bet." Draco set his napkin on his lap.  
"So where is Hogsmeade and how do you know this address. It's linked to my mum somehow." I explained.  
"Hogsmeade is in Scotland. This address is for Gringotts bank where I have a vault and your mother is probably a witch. That is why you have none of her things. Magic is a funny thing." Draco smirked.  
"Witch? Magic?" I rolled my eyes.  
"Yes, love. I'm a wizard, Hogsmeade is a magical village in Scotland unknown to muggles, non-magic people. Your mom had to have been a witch." Draco drank his pint.  
"This seriously means a lot to me and I don't find your humour funny." I sipped my beer and re-read the address.  
"I'm not trying to make you laugh. Watch this." Draco went into his briefcase and pulled out this stick.  
"Deletrius." Draco whispered pointing his wand at a potted plant. It completely disintegrated.  
"Wow, you're serious!" I was totally shocked. "I stopped believing in magic when I was 11 years old."  
"Magic is like love, you may not always feel it but it does exist." Draco put his wand down.  
"Cheesey!" I grinned. "Could I be magic?" I asked.  
"Have you ever done anything strange when angry or upset?" Draco asked.  
"I don't think so." I thought hard. "Excuse me, I need to use the restroom."  
I walked into the washroom and locked the door behind me. I stopped to look at myself in the mirror, could it be true? Might I be a witch? Was my mother magic and never told us? Is that why she was so secretive? I looked at my reflection closely. There was a reason my father pulled me out of school when my mom died, a reason he didn't want me to go too far. My father knew! That's why he didn't want me to go away, he was scared id find out. I turned on the tap and splashed my face with cold water. I had my mothers note tucked into my jeans pocket, I pulled it out and re-read it, "You're sitting in the greathall, hopefully a Ravenclaw like me and you're drinking pumpkin juice. I just want you to know how proud I am of you. I hope I did a good job as a mummy raising you to follow your dreams and let your magic run wild." Your Magic run wild? I opened the washroom door and walked fast back to the table, when I got there Draco had already started eating.  
"Sorry..I was going to wait but-" I cut him off.  
"Draco, what does Ravenclaw mean to you?" I asked.  
"It's a house at Hogwarts, the school of witchcraft and wizardry." Draco raised his eyebrow in question.  
"She was a witch! She was in Ravenclaw!" I gasped.  
"What's her name?" Draco asked.  
"Orla Prince was her maiden name before marrying my father." I started eating my food.  
"Prince?" Draco looked up from his plate. "Ever heard of Eileen Prince?"  
"Yeah actually. Eileen was her mother. I only heard her talk about my grandma Eileen once." I felt excited at where this was going.  
"Oh my god, Clio, you're mom is a blood relative of Severus Snape, the most heroic potions master." Draco perked up.  
"I haven't ever heard of him, do you think he'd meet us to discuss my mum?" I asked.  
"No. he's dead." Draco dropped his gaze.  
"Oh." I finished eating my food, so much on my mind. I then paid the tab.  
"Clio, we need to see if you're magic." Draco grabbed my hand.  
"How?" I asked.  
"You'll see."

Draco pulled me out of the pub and around the streets of Cork. We didn't speak, I just willingly followed until we were in a private field where we wouldn't be seen. Draco took out his wand and handed the stick of wood to me. He told me to give it a wave. I stood nervously for a few minutes before I waved the wand in a big circle. Suddenly a blue light irrupted out of the end.  
"Clio, you're magic!" Draco ran over.  
"That felt wonderful!" I laughed. I felt happier then ive been in a long time.  
"We need to go to Hogsmeade. I'm curious to know more about you." Draco grabbed my hand again.  
"Me too!" I laughed. Draco gave a small tug on my arm and before I knew it we were spinning faster then I have ever gone before. Draco had me apparating.

I leaned over instantly gripping my stomache, I could feel my lunch start to rise. I looked around with complete awe. Everything was so magical. People were flying around on broomsticks, kids where making sparks with their wands and there were owls delivering letters. I couldnt help but stare with awe at everything, It was all so..magical.

"Clio, welcome to Hogsmeade." 


	4. Chapter 4

Orla Prince, Chapter 4

Hogsmeade was unbelievable. We went into all sorts of cool shops. Draco insisted that I try butterbeer, it was delicious. He showed me inside the Quittich store and explained the whole concept to me. He also tried to convince me to buy my own wand.

"I don't even know how to use one." I rolled my eyes.  
"I'll teach you the basics." He smirked.  
"I don't know, it could be really dangerous." I was almost convinced.  
"Come on! I want to see what you'll get. Ollivander is simply amazing, he knew which wand would choose me before I even held it." Draco bragged.  
"What wand do you have?" I was curious.  
"10 inches, Hawthorn with Unicorn hair core." Draco walked in the direction of the wand store.  
"Oh Alright. I'll buy a wand." I surrendered to the spoiled man and walked inside the wand shop. There were boxes piled to the ceiling filled with wands. Nobody seemed to be in sight.  
"Hello?" Draco called in a rough tone.  
"Well, if it's not Mr. Malfoy. Oh and who might you be? I never sold you a wand." The greying man looked me over.  
"Hello sir. My name is Cliodhna..I uhm, I didn't know I was a witch until today." I blushed.  
"You look very familiar." The man tilted his nose at me.  
"I'm looking for more information about my mother, maybe you'd know something." I asked.  
"What's her name lovely?" The old man narrowed his eyes.  
"Orla Prince." My voice shook as I said my beloved mothers name.  
"Oh my! A Prince! Yes I remember her, 12 and a half inches, Maple with Dragon heartstring core."  
"What do you remember of her?" I almost begged.  
"She was lovely. She was such a sweet girl, very spirited thing she was. Her and her brother were like night and day. As I recall, I had a good laugh the day he brought her in here to buy her wand. He was in his 3rd year and so embarrassed dragging around his little sister. She couldn't stop bragging about how good her brother was at potions. You do look very similar to your mother, her hair was dark but you have the same energy. I'm interested to see who chooses you today." Ollivander gave me a gentle smile.  
"Thank-you sir." I smiled sadly.  
"I have got to ask." Ollivander paused. "With a mother as magical as yours and an uncle as famous, why on earth are you just discovering your magic?" "My mother passed when I was 10 years old. I have been living on a farm in Canada, I never knew of my mothers past. That's why I came." I felt bitter.  
"Sorry to hear." Ollivander picked a box off a shelt and handed it to me.  
"What is this?" I asked.  
"I have a feeling about this wand. Something tells me you're a lot like your uncle. It's a shame you never got to meet him." Ollivander handed me a box with a long red wand in it.  
"What can you tell me about my uncle?" I picked up the wand.  
"13 inches, Cherry wood also with dragon heartstrings. He was an incredibly loyal man, he was a spy and best friend of Dumbledore, old headmaster of hogwarts. Severus was a famous potions master and wonderful teacher. He passed away during the wizarding war." Ollivander spoke. "Now give that wand a wave!"  
I picked up the wand and gave it a wave, beautiful gold sparks errupted out the ends and I just felt totally energized. It was a beautiful feeling, unlike any I have ever felt before.

"I knew it! This wand has been waiting for you! The daughter of a beautiful witch and niece of a hero. It was destiny." Ollivander smiled.  
"What is it?" Draco looked interested.  
"This wand is 10 inches, Cherry wood with Unicorn tail core. Easily bonds to its owner, Loyal as your uncle once was."  
"Thank-you sir!" I smiled and paid him for the wand.  
"Please Cliodhna, call me Garrick. I hope I was helpful." He waved.  
"You were plenty helpful, Garrick." I waved and left with Draco.

We walked in silence through the town. I couldn't believe what my mother once was. I felt that at any moment I would wake up from my dream and be in my bed at home on the farm. I entered Gringotts bank with Draco and walked down the long isle. Goblins filled the bank, they looked like the most evil of creatures. Their teeth were sharp and their eyes were devious. I felt nervous as they stared down at me as I walked next to Draco. At first i thought they were scowling at me but they were in fact looking at Draco next to me.  
"Draco. Why are they looking at you like that?" I asked.  
"My past...I wasn't there favourite." He said sheepishly.  
"What are you doing with the herbs?" I suddenly felt nervous I was trusting a criminal.  
"Don't worry. I'm taking them to Hogwarts. I need them for healing potions." He groaned.  
"Healing what?" I raised my eyebrow.  
"Here is the rundown. I was a bad person, I did bad things. I'm no longer bad, I trained as a healer to try and clear my concience. The headmistress Professor McGonagall hired me because she believed I had changed when nobody elce did." Draco looked bored.  
"What on earth did you do?" I raised my eyebrows.  
"It doesn't matter. The past is the past, a lesson you should really look into." He snarled.  
We walked up to the front desk where a small devilish looking Goblin was staring down at me. He didn't very happy with my company.  
"Uhh..Hello Sir." I spoke. My voice echo'ed through the bank.  
"May I help you miss?" The Goblin hissed.  
"Yes. I uhh. My mother had a vault here." I felt awkward and glanced around.  
"You can not access a vault unless it is your own, or if you are registered under a family name." The Goblin spoke dangerously.  
"Can I try Prince?" There must be a reason my dad gave me this address.  
"First name and wand." He growled.  
"Uh. I just bought it. My name is Cliodhna." I held my wand tight to my chest.  
"Clio, give him the wand." Draco insisted.  
"Bu..But I haven't even used it yet." I loved my new wand.  
"I'll give it right back miss. No wand. No vault." The Goblin smirked. I handed it over.  
"Oh. Okay, yes. You are in fact registered with the Prince Vault." The Goblin looked flustered.  
"Great." I said looking at Draco, he nodded.  
"Right this way Ms. Prince...and Malfoy." The Goblin glared at Draco. I nudged him in the side while smirking.  
We followed the Goblin into a cart and went down deep underground. The ride was bumpy and the vault was deep into the ground. The Goblin stopped the cart and unlocked a massive door and let me inside. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Jewels and gold filled the vault and ancient jewlery and trinkets. None of that mattered to me, what did was a small velvet photobook jammed under a bunch of trophies. I pulled out the photobook and sat down on the floor. Draco was walking around my vault looking at all the old heirlooms.  
"Draco, don't you dare steal anything." I warned.  
"As if, My family has all this times 3." Draco stuck his nose up.  
"Then why did I pay for lunch?" I wrinkled my nose at him.  
"I'm helping you. It's the least I could do." He smirked.  
"Come over here! Look at all these photos. They move!" I gasped. Draco sat next to me on the cool floor.

I flipped through the many pages of photos. There were pictures of my mom as a child with her brother. They looked similar with the black hair and dark eyes. I had my mother's eyes and everything else was my fathers. My mom had super pale skin and was very petite, I was not. Her hair was thick and straight, mine was wavy and blonde. I felt sad looking at the photos of her and her brother playing, they looked poor and wore tattered clothing. Grandma Eileen looked misserable and my grandpa, who I had never heard of looked scary. Tucked next to the picture was a note.

Sev,  
I hope you're enjoying Hogwarts, I can't wait until I get to go too. How's it like being a Slytherin? I hope I get to be in that house too, it sounds nice. I heard Lily got sorted into Gryffindor, will you still get to be her friend if she's in a different house? Mrs. Evan's came by the other day and dropped off some cookies for me. She told mommy that if she ever needs a break, she'll take me to her house. I don't understand Sev, why would mommy need a break from me? I have been on my best behavior. Father doesn't think so, he hit me last night. I was hungry and asked him if he could make me dinner. I didn't mean to act bad Sev, I promise. Mommy knew this, she yelled at daddy but he just hit her too. She cried Severus, her bruise was really big and she had to use magic to hide it, muggle makeup wasn't even good enough for this one. Please respond, I really miss you.  
Your sister, Orla

"Oh my god!" I gasped. Draco placed his hand on my shoulder. I think that was his way of trying to comfort me.  
"That's rough. I didn't knew of Snape dealt with so much abuse." Draco leaned closer, "Look another one."

I lifted the page and turned it over. Another note fell out, this page had a photo of Severus at Hogwarts with Lily on their first day. Lily wore red and gold, Severus wore green and silver. Lily was a pretty redhead girl, her smile was bright and her eyes were a beautiful hue of green, Severus looked emotionless and cold. I read the letter out loud so Dranko could also hear.

Orla,  
Hang in there kid. I have a secret for you but you mustn't tell anyone. Promise? Great. Mum has a vault here in the wizarding world, its full to the top with all the gold anyone will ever need. She must have not told dad because he would just use it to buy booze. I hate when he drinks, he gets scary. I took a bit out when I was buying my school things, I bought you a magical riddle book from diagon alley and some chocolate wands. I sent it over, don't tell anyone though. These treats are for you only to enjoy. Yes, Lily and I are still friends. Stay out of trouble and do your best to stay away from dad. I love you -Sev

A smiled down at the album as I flipped through the pages and read the notes. My mom was just as Ollivander said, a bright, spirited girl. She was so scared of her dad and had so much love for her mother. I looked through the album and got to see her first day of Hogwarts, being sorted into Ravenclaw and a note from Severus congradulating her. She sent Severus notes about crushes and transfigurations class and how it was her favourite. She made fun of Dumbledore and complained that she didn't make it into the Slugclub. Severus confessed that he loved Lily but that she ditched him for a Griffindor, James. Severus sent my mother treats from Hogsmeade and bragged about being the best at potions. He even shared a new spell called SectumSempra. My mother tried to get him to talk about James Bullying him but he refused to comment.  
I read another note that stuck out.

Severus,  
I'm sorry about Lily choosing James, I think you're twice the man he is. Things have been getting scary with you lately. You have been awfully distant and avoidant. I know I can't be there for you much being in Ravenclaw and preparing for my O.W.L's but Sev, you got to snap out of it. I have seen you hanging around with that Malfoy boy, he's no good. You are in your final year Severus, don't do anything rash. A war is forming and I want you to stay safe. I have been trying to find you at school..You know the ball is coming up and this year I get to attend. Well..Patrick Looseleaf asked me and I said YES! I'm so excited Sev, mum sent me a beautiful blue gown. It's so sparkly and looks really expensive, she must have bought it in Diagon Alley without dad knowing. I was hoping you'd send me off to the dance, it would mean a lot to me. I want you to be happy for me. I love you.  
-Orla

"Malfoy?" I turned to Draco.  
"Uh. Yeah, Lucious Malfoy was my father." Draco blushed.  
"Oh..Okay. What do you think went wrong with my uncle? I'm scared to read on." I said.  
"I think I know." Draco whispered. "Look Clio, I didn't want to tell you because it will just freak you out."  
"Tell me what?" I sat up a little straighter.  
"My father was a deatheater..and so was I." Draco looked sad.  
"A what?" I asked. "What does that have to do with my uncle?"  
"It was a servent of Voldemort, Your uncle was also a deatheater at one point." Draco explained all about the deatheaters and Voldemort, he told me about the first and second wizard war and how it panned out and how my uncle died being a hero saving Lily's son. I couldn't help but cry. I was amazed when Draco dropped his bad boy act and wrapped his arms around me. I didn't think this would effect me like it did but knowing my uncles history melted my heart. What hurt the most was knowing that my mother cared so much about him and it still didn't make him change. He was in love and it made him do some really stupid things. I read a letter about how Lily died and her son survived. I read a few more exchanges between the siblings. With every letter things became more and more tragic. Severus broke the news to his sister that their father became ill and how Eileen took her own life. Eventually Tobias Snape died. I read letters where my mother refused to go to her fathers funeral. The photos became more and more depressing. I read more letters. Draco wrapped his strong arm around my shoulders as I began to read, as though he thought he could protect me from what's to come.

Dear Severus,  
I know that I left and haven't contacted you in years and for that, I'm sorry. I'm building a new life far away from the wizarding world, things have become too dangerous and I want no part of it anymore. Sev, what you're doing is stupid, do you really think you can toy with the dark lord and get away with it? I know I may not be around but I have been watching you and I care. I'm married now. I met a wonderful muggle man, his name is Kieth. He is the complete opposite of what dad once was and I'm going to make sure he never finds out about magic. Severus, come to me, be protected. It's easier then it seems to leave our world, the muggles have it good. I own a horse and my husband is teaching me how to ride. One last thing...I'm pregnant. I'd really like you to meet your neice.  
Love, Orla

Dear Severus,  
My heart broke when I got the news that you passed. I'm dissapointed you never had the pleasure of meeting Cliodhna, she's the sweetest 9 year old I've ever met. I cry every day knowing I lost you and I couldn't be there. I know you'll never actually see this letter but I feel the need to write the truth. I told Kieth about magic and he was fine with it. He said he wouldn't tell anyone, he loves me so much. I'm scared Severus, now that you're gone and so is Voldemort the deatheaters want what's left of the 'blood traitors.' They are after me. I saw one around the farm the other day and Mary our awful neighbour almost witnessed me using my wand. Severus we have a lot of valuable things in our Gringotts vault and if I die Cliodhna will be the last heir of the Prince's. It will all belong to her. I left everything she will ever need in the vault. I hope she doesn't have to witness my death and I hope her daddy takes great care of her when I'm gone. I was hoping that Clio would be a Ravenclaw like me but I made Kieth promise that he'd keep Clio from discovering magic as long as we can. It's no longer safe, my days are numbered and as long as Clio doesn't exist to the wizarding world, she wont get hurt. It really is a shame you never got to meet her, I have never seen such a beautiful little girl. She reminds me so much of you when she's grumpy, its hard not to spoil her rotten. Anyways Severus, i want you to know that I love you. You have been an amazing brother to me and I will see you very soon. You're brave Severus, I'm glad you saved Harry. Lily would have been just as proud as I. Here is a family picture. Look how precious Clio is.  
I am eternally gratful to call you my brother, Orla

I was shaking reading the last letter. Tears stained my cheeks and Draco even looked like he might cry.

"Draco, my mother never died of natural causes." I sniffled.  
"Shhh." Draco rubbed my back soothingly.  
"My dad. I was so mad at him for keeping her from me, he just wanted to keep me safe. Draco they loved me so much." I cried harder.  
"They still do." Draco's expression was stone cold. I didn't understand it.  
"Draco?" I wiped my eyes.  
"Maybe we should come back tomorrow." Draco held out his hand and lifted me off the ground. I left the album behind and walked with Draco out of the vault. We took the cart through the caves and back up to the bank. Today has been an unbelivably long day.


	5. Chapter 5

Orla Prince, Chapter 5

Draco took me back into Hogsmeade and found a pub called 'The Three Broomsticks.' above it was a hotel. It seemed unusually busy so the only room left was one with a single bed. Draco got us a room and I fell alseep as soon as I claimed the bed. After Draco and I left the vault we didn't speak the rest of the night. Something was up with him and there was a huge shift in his behavior.

I woke up and looked at the bedside clock. It was 1 in the morning and Draco wasn't in his bed. I looked around our room before worrying. I grabbed my wand, which was useless because I didn't know how to use it, and i headed downstairs. I looked around the pub and surly enough, Draco was at the bar. I walked closer and the smell of alcohol was toxic. He was very drunk. I sat down on a stool next to him and order myself a butterbeer.

"You know that Butterbe-beer.. uh.. Isn't actually beer, right?" Draco slurred.  
"Yeah, I know. You have been drinking a lot haven't you?" I giggled.  
"Uh..Nobuddy asked you." Draco looked at me with sleepy eyes.  
"Draco, what happened today after Gringotts? Why were you so quiet?" I took advantage of his drunk stupor.  
"Nevermind." Draco shook his head. I placed my hand over his.  
"No tell me!" I insisted.  
"Well, well pretty lady. It looks y-you just can't get enough of meh." Draco smirked.  
"Draco, get real." I scoffed.  
"You can't trick me Cli-oh-na, I know you have the hots for me." Draco brushed his lips against my ear sending a series of shivers down my spine.  
"You wish." I gave him a little shove sending him away.  
"Can't a man dream?" Draco smirked a childish grin.  
"Well I think you have had enough, lets get you upstairs." I looped my arm around Draco's waist and helped him get upstairs. I pulled back the covers to the bed while Draco peeled off his shirt and kicked aside his shoes. He layed back and let himself get comfortable.  
"Stay with me." Draco held on to my hand.  
"I shouldn't." I pulled back.  
"D-don't be stu-pid...Stay with me." Draco gave my arm a little tug.  
"Okay, fine. But no funny business" I laid my head back and closed my eyes falling into a deep, healthy sleep.

I woke up to the sound of an owl tapping its beak against the window pane of our room. When I realized where I was I also realized I had been spooning with Draco Malfoy, a man whom I hardly knew and what I did know..I didn't like. I carefully peeled myself away from his embrace and opened the window to let the bird inside. A letter was addressed to me, i had an awful feeling about this. Nobody should know who I was, not in the wizarding world anyways. I looked over my shoulder to see if Draco was still asleep. He looked so peaceful with his light blonde hair brushed over the pillow, he snored in rhythmic tumbles that were so relaxing. When I knew he wasn't about to wake I took a seat on the edge of the bed and opened my letter.

Cliodhna,  
Oh dear poor Clio, you knew better than to disobey your father and make yourself known in the wizarding world. Your mother would simply be horrified. You know Clio, bad girls must be punished. Stop trying to steal my inheritance you filthy halfblood. Its true, I befriended your mother with the intent to kill her, I thought she would put all her riches into her best friends name but no, she didn't. The bitch had to go get herself knocked up to some scummy good for nothing shit-picker. I'm warning you, leave now. Go home and nobody will get hurt.  
-Your godmother

I gasped and dropped the letter as though it had been on fire, someone has been watching me and wants me dead too. I felt completely freaked out, I didn't know who my god mother even was. Nobody had ever mentioned that I had one. I felt a chilly feeling rush up my spine, how on earth did these people know I was around. Does news really rush that fast? Was I being watched right now? I bit down on my lower lip trying to control the shaking as I wrapped my arms around my chest in a protective hug.

"Clio? What's wrong?" Draco groaned in a sexy groggy voice.  
"Uh. Nothing. I'm fine." I lied.  
"I had a girlfriend. I know what 'I'm fine' really means." He sat up letting the covers drop down revealing his bare chest. I couldn't help but stare at the beautiful white pallet of skin. "I got a letter." I handed him the note from the floor and chose a spot on the wall behind him so my eyes couldn't wander.  
"What the fuck?" Draco spat as he read over the letter.  
"Pretty messed up, right?" I exhaled fast.  
"This is serious shit Clio, someone is watching us." Draco slipped from the covers wearing last nights jeans and sat uncomfortably close to me on the edge of the bed.  
"What can I do about it?" I looked into the stealy blue eyes.  
"We can start by teaching you some magic." Draco bumped my shoulder.  
"Maybe I should just leave, I found what I was looking for." I looked away.  
"Bad idea, as long as that vault has your name on it, whoever this person is wants to spill your blood." Draco mentioned.  
"Comforting." I snarled.  
"Can you trust me?" Draco placed his hand in mine. I didn't know what to say so oddly enough I chose the truth.  
"Yes." Draco pulled me up from the bed and used his magic to quickly dress himself.  
I wasn't sure where he was taking me but he pulled me down the stairs to the streets of Hogsmeade up on the back of his broom stick and together we flew through the crisp morning air. I felt so wonderful with the wind blowing through my hair. I clung gently to Draco as he moved his body with the broomstick underneath him.

"Wow, Draco! Look over there." I pointed at this huge beautiful castle behind the mountain.  
"That's Hogwarts." Draco howled through the wind.  
"It's amazing." I sat a little taller so I could see over Draco's shoulder.  
"It really is." Draco sped forward and within minutes we were at the front entrance of Hogwarts. Draco helped me land softly off the broom and lead me up the front steps to the grand entry. The hall was huge and everything was so magical. The pictures moved and so did the staircases, as we passed classrooms we heard children chanting spells and charms. Everything looked as though it was pulled directly from a story book. I loved it all.

"Where are we going?" I whispered as we walked up stair cases.  
"Why are you whispering?" Draco talked in a low but regular voice.  
"I don't know, it just seems right." I continued.

We came to the end of a hallway and Draco gave the door a loud knock. We waited almost two minutes before a small elf appeared out of mid-air.  
"Hello Master Draco, what may I do for you?" The elf bowed.  
"Rudy, could you please tell the Headmistress she has company?" Draco asked the elf.  
"As you wish master." With another crack the elf was gone. Suddenly the walls began to move and revealed yet another stair case. This time It led up to a secret room in one of the castles many peaks. The office was massive and was filled with all sorts of magical things. At the end of it all was the most brilliant looking witch in an emerald green robe. Her posture was impeccable and her hair was tight up in a tight bun.  
"Hello Professor Malfoy, what can I assist you with?" The woman stood behind her desk and pointed her hand at two chairs for Draco and I to sit in.  
"Headmistress, this visit is not regarding work at all. I would like to introduce you to someone special." When Draco said this I whipped my head around to look at him. A deep blush crept up my neck and he seemed perfectly cool.  
"Uh. Hello Ma'am, I-" Draco placed his hand on my shoulder and introduced me to the woman.  
"This is Cliodhna Prince." Draco spoke.  
"Well actually my last name is Matters.." I awkwardly corrected Draco.  
"Lovely finally meeting you Cliodhna, I see you finally received my letter? 9 years late but late is better than never." The woman spoke in a thick Scottish dialect.  
"Letter?" I stiffened thinking she was the person who wanted me dead.  
"Your acceptance letter to Hogwarts, we owled it to you when you were 11 years old." Minerva narrowed her eyes. I looked to Draco.  
"Anyways Headmistress, we need your help. Cliodhna never knew she was a witch until a day ago and she just discovered her mothers heirlooms. Someone is following us, they want her fortune and they don't mind playing dirty for it." Draco gave Minerva a knowing look.  
"What are you getting at Draco?" Minerva looked worried.  
"Clio needs to learn magic, and fast. Headmistress you're the only one with the resources to help Clio defend herself." Draco looked flustered.  
"I'm sorry Draco but I can not do that. Clio is too late, she is much too old to attend classes." Minerva looked me over.  
"You know, this is all too much. Thank-you Draco for trying to help me and I appreciate your time ma'am but with all due respect, I should go home." I stood up from my chair before nodding and turning towards the door.  
"Minerva, please." Draco begged. "She's Severus's neice."  
"Don't you dare try to manipulate me Draco. You were expected back at work yesterday." Minerva stood up.  
"I'm sorry Minerva, I couldn't leave her." Draco let himself be defeated.  
"Cliodhna, wait." Minerva called out. I stopped in my tracks.  
"Yes?" I turned around to face the two professors.  
"There is a way. Obviously this means a lot to Draco and I owe it to Severus. You may stay in the castle for a week and only a week. You will come to my office every night after supper and I will teach you myself. I expect you to spend every minute of every day studying magic. Draco you will not be a distraction, you can return to work in the hospital wing immediately. Clio will act as in intern and help out wherever it is needed. Do I make myself clear?" Minerva had a sparkle in her eye, I couldn't tell if it was hope or fear.  
"Yes. Thank-you." I walked quickly back to the desk and Draco met me half way embracing me in a hug. I was surprised by the advance but let myself melt into his arms.  
" ." Minerva cleared her throat.  
"Uh Yes. Magic. Where exactly will I be staying?" I politely asked.  
"I assume because you and Draco are together you wouldn't mind sharing a room?" Minerva narrowed her eyes.  
"Well actually-"  
"I'll show her to our room. Thank-you Minerva." Draco bowed his head respectfully and grabbed my hand.  
"Draco? What the hell was that?" I groaned.  
"What? She's teaching you magic!" Draco smiled.  
"Yes. I'm aware." I rolled my eyes and let him guide me down the 3 flights of stairs that led to a door down the hall from the hospital wing where Draco works.

Draco opened up the door to his room and I was amazed. The room felt homey and warm, it was full of beautiful shades of green and grey. The furniture looked very expensive and lightly used. There was a kitchenette that looked like it had never been cooked in and the entire place was tidy. A door led to a bathroom that was mostly marble with brick walls. The second door led to a large bedroom that had a huge four poster bed with white cotton sheets and a silver silk canopy. Everything looked so regal.  
"Draco, this place is beautiful." I was in awe.  
"Make yourself at home. I'll put on some tea." Draco went to his kitchenette while I locked the bedroom door and changed into a blue jumper and jeans.  
"We'll have to get you a robe, you stand out too much in muggle clothes." Draco called from the kitchen.  
"Its only a week." I called back and looked at myself in the mirror. Everything has changed.  
"Tea's up." Draco knocked on the door. I opened it and followed him to the couch in front of the fire.

We sat in comfortable silence in front of the fire for almost an entire hour before I gathered my thoughts.

"Draco, what was it like for you as a boy?" I asked.  
"Pretty average." Draco shrugged and drank his tea.  
"Don't fib. I know somethings up. I saw the way you got in the vault yesterday."  
"I was a spoiled boy. I had a father who was strict and wanted me to be just like him and I had a mother who spoiled me and let me have whatever I wanted. I was the only Malfoy heir and my parents had enough money to last them a life time in a lap of luxury. I didn't get along with many people growing up, I was obnoxious and rather bull-headed. Tolerance wasn't something that I was taught. In my last years of school my father sold me out to the dark lord. I was scared of him and my father refused to protect me, he said I wouldn't truly be man until I helped the cause. I was a slave of the dark lord, I had no choice. I saw my classmates die. My father killed with me watching, we were bad people Clio. The worst part of it all was after the war when I finally stood up to my parents and told them I'd rather die then fight Voldemorts battle. They didn't feel disappointed or betrayed, they didn't feel anything. I was a prop. My father tried to kill me while my mother stood there and did nothing. My own father tortured me and It wasn't until Minerva saved me from his wand that I was free. They felt no love or compassion. They didn't even have a conscience. That is why It was so difficult seeing you mourn your mother while flipping through the album. Your parents love you so much Clio, they would risk their lives to keep you safe. I have never been lucky enough to experience that." Draco was expressionless, he didn't seem hurt or angry. Just cold inside.

"Oh, Draco." I felt so much empathy for the man. I scooted closer to him and let my hand fall on his knee to show that I cared. Suddenly I began to feel guilty. I had forgotten about Johnny. I pulled my hand away quickly and scooted away from Draco.  
"What's wrong?" Draco looked at me with a worried stare.  
"It's okay." I said feeling super awkward.  
"huh?" Draco moved off the couch and kneeled infront of me so we were at eye level, taking my hands in his.  
"Draco, I'm engaged." I blurted out so fast. For some reason I hated that I needed to announce this.  
"Engaged? You never mentioned a man this whole trip. not even once?" Draco stood up, shocked.  
"You never asked.." I shrugged knowing my excuse was lame.  
"Yeah, you're right. I didn't" Draco looked angry as he paced back and forth.  
"I'm sorry..." My voice trailed off. I was sorry, sorry that I was being stupid and careless.  
"Why isn't he here with you?" Draco asked in a defensive voice.  
"I.."  
"Why wasn't he the one holding you when you were discovering your mom's hidden past?" Draco's face was red.  
"He-" Draco cut me off again.  
"Why didn't you even think about him while spending time with another man?" Draco faced me and looked at me with a stone cold glare.  
"Why are you so upset about this?" I stood up. Draco headed for the door.  
"Where are you going?" I asked softly.  
"To work." Draco slammed the door behind him. Tear welled in my eyes.

I don't know why I was acting so stupid. Draco only knew me for a day. It's not like he could have developed a crush that quickly. Besides we were adults, not high school kids. I felt so guilty but I wasn't completely sure if it was because I knew that I didn't love Johnny or if it was because I was letting Johnny wait for me while I was testing the waters with another man. It has only been a day. I didn't do anything wrong. I couldn't be falling for Draco, it doesn't happen that fast.

I walked back and forth in front of the fire trying to decide what I would do next. Would I confront him or would I just let things die down. I decided I needed some air so i left Draco's flat and walked down the many flights of stairs until I found my way outside. The grounds where huge and lush. There were all sorts of beautiful plants and trees surrounding the castle. I decided to take a path that lead down a steep hill towards a lake. The chill of the autumn air felt nice on my cheeks and tickled my spine. FInally I found the bottom of the hill and sat down on a log facing the rippling water. Something about the grounds at Hogwarts reminded me a lot of home. Maybe it was the rolling hills of grass or the canopy of tree's in the forest. Whatever it was it helped me breath.

"Hi there." A voice shook me out of my stupor.  
"Oh hello." I turned to face this tall brunette man with a little scar on his hairline.  
"Who are you?" The man's voice was gentle, he wore a grey blazer with a mustard yellow cloak on top. His clothing didn't look nice but he had a calm demenor about him that made his appearance seem so much better.  
"My name is Cliodhna, I'm here because..well...I'm an intern?" I didn't know what to say.  
"Hi Cliodhna the intern, my name is Neville Longbottom, Herbology professor." The man was cheery.  
"Pleasure." I smiled. Neville came and sat down next to me.  
"What are you doing by the lake alone?" Neville badgered.  
"Getting some air." I looked to my feet.  
"Are the students bullying you? They still walk all over me and I have been teaching for 3 years now." "No not at all. I..uh.-" I didn't know what to say.  
"Boy trouble?" It was like Neville knew my thoughts.  
"How did you know?" I asked.  
"I know this is rude of me but I sort of read your thought." Neville blushed.  
"You what?" I suddenly felt worried.  
"Honestly Cliodhna, if you don't love your fiance, don't marry him." Neville shrugged.  
"It's not that easy." I shook my head.  
"I know, It never is. I know Draco personally, he doesn't take to people easily. He must really see something in you. That being said, you're beautiful, everyone probably see's something in you." Neville Chuckled.  
"Oh..Neville?" I felt uncomfortable.  
"I'm not hitting on you by the way, I'm happily married to my beautiful Luna, It was simply a compliment. In fact she'd love you too. She has a thing for brown eyes, they are deep, loyal and honest." Neville smirked thinking about his wife.  
"I can tell you love her." I smiled at the man.  
"Sometimes fear brings out the best in people, you can see their strength and drive when lives are on the line. That's when I fell for Luna, she was so brave during the war and even though she had seen death, love never left her eyes. Besides when you have a near death experience and have 2 seconds left to think of someone, who will that someone be?" Neville blushed recalling the memory.  
"Did you see Luna?" I looked out over the water.  
"Indeed. You should meet her Clio, she's the 'Care Of Magical Creatures' professor.  
"I look forward to it." I smiled politely.  
"Anyways, it was lovely meeting you. I actually came down here to pick some gillyweed for my class." Neville stood up and strode away.  
"It was good to meet you." I waved at the man.

I chuckled softly to myself after having a conversation with the hopelessly romantic Neville. I could see the sun begin to fall and decided I'd better go back to the castle for dinner. I was meeting Minerva very soon and she wouldn't be happy if I was late for our first lesson. I trekked up the impossible hill back to the castle and made my way up the many stairs to where Draco's room was.

I opened the door and Draco was sitting stiff as a board on the couch. I though he was still angry with me until I noticed he had an unopened envelope in his hands addressed to me. Without a word I gently pulled the envelope from his hand and read it.

Dear Cliodhna,  
How dense are you? You don't think I can't see you running off with your skanky homewrecker to Hogwarts? What do you think you'll accomplish in that useless school anyways? I'm after you Cliodhna, don't think I'm not being serious. You can't hide.  
-Godmother

As I read the letter to Draco we both became scared. I sat down on the couch next to him and stared at the letter in my hands.  
"What do we do?" I asked Draco. "I don't know." He mumbled softly.

We sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. I could practically hear the wheels in Draco's head spinning. I, myself felt like vomiting. Someone wants to kill me but I had no idea who. Draco stood up and went to the kitchenette and began to prepare dinner in a big pot. I curled my knee's up to my chest and hugged them tightly against me. I felt hot and bothered, I don't know to what extent this person will go to receive my inheritance. Minutes later Draco came back over holding a single bowl of broth in his hands. He lightly pushed it into my hands and sat back down beside me.

"What is this?" I asked looking at the muddy blue substance.  
"It's calming draught. It'll calm the nerves" Draco said softly.  
"How did you make it?" I looked towards the pot on the stove.  
"My cauldron, now drink up." Drano watched me take a sip, it didn't taste half bad.  
"Thank-you." I let myself relax a bit. I watched Draco watching me. For someone who lets on to be a jerk, he cares a lot about people.  
"I'm going to get a house elf to bring us up dinner, you should eat before your lesson." Draco did a sideways smile.  
"Okay." I continued to sip on the broth while Draco talked to a small elf.

It wasn't long before the elf brought up a delicious looking meal. It was roasted chicken with carrots and cabbage. I ate the whole thing like I hadn't eaten in weeks. By the time our meals were finished It was time for me to go to the Headmistress's office. Draco offered to walk me but I insisted on going by myself. I left the flat and walked up the stairs to the same door as yesterday, It had been left open for me. 


	6. Chapter 6

Orla Prince, Chapter 6

"Cliodhna, come in." Minerva knew I was outside. I walked into her office with my new wand in my hands.  
"Today I will teach you simple charms, wand technique and defensive stance." Minerva spoke.

The class began and Minerva showed me all sorts of interesting spells and chants. I tried to retain as much information as I possibly could. Fear was pushing me on and forcing me to go outside of my comfort level. I worked myself hard and Minerva did not cut me some slack, she hounded me for little mistakes and made me repeat charms over and over again. Before either of us knew it, we had been at it for 3 hours and I felt completely tired.

"Okay Clio, that's enough for today." Minerva nodded her head.  
"Okay. Thank-you." I turned towards the door.  
"Please, take a seat." Minerva pointed her wand at a pen on her desk and transfigured it into a chair. I went over and sat in it.  
"How are you feeling?" Minerva narrowed her eyes at me.  
"Quite tired." I answered honestly.  
"Understood. Would you like to discuss these letters?" Minerva suggested. I pulled them out of my jacket pocket and handed them to her.  
"They are quite morbid." I warned.  
"Trust me darling, I've seen it all." I believed her.  
"What do you think?" I tried to read her expression.  
"I don't sugar coat things . This person, a witch I presume, isn't kidding." She narrowed her eyes at me.  
"What can I do?" I felt myself become shakey.  
"Build up allies and keep learning to defend yourself. Tomorrow morning we are preparing for our Halloween ball at the end of the week. Go down to the enterance hall and help set up. I think you'll be able to meet staff members who would love to share there knowledge with you." Minerva smiled.  
"Yes ma'am." I said rising from my seat and left her office.

My muscles felt stiff and my brain foggy. I worked so hard and it is all to defend my life. I opened the door leading to Draco's flat and let myself in. The candles were all blown out so I assumed Draco had gone to bed. I lit the fire and curled up on the couch waiting until I would fall into a deep sleep.

"No! Stop! Please, don't hurt her!" I screamed thrashing around.  
"Clio, wake up!" Draco nudged me. I screamed and let tears fall down my eyes.  
"She's got her Draco. She's torturing her." I thrashed around feeling hysterical.  
"It's a dream." Draco tried to hold me still.  
"Let me go! She's got my mom." I cried, my entire body shaking. Draco scooped me up into his arms and held me tight against his chest. He ran his hand through my hair in soothing strokes.  
"It's okay, It's just a dream." Draco repeated in a soothing voice. I stopped fighting and let my weight fall into Draco's chest. I couldn't control the tears. The pain I felt was unbearable.  
"She killed her." I cried.  
"Shhh. Don't think about it." Draco's strong arms didn't let me go.  
He rocked me back and forth on the couch until eventually we both fell asleep.

The next morning Draco was already gone before I woke up. I pulled on tights with a maroon sweater dress and boots and headed down to the enterance hall where Minerva told me to meet her. As I approached the hall Witched and Wizards in robes began to create a beautiful Halloween display. When Minerva spotted me she pulled all her staff aside.

"Everyone, this is Cliodhna, my intern." Minerva grabbed my hand and pushed me into the middle of the circle.  
"Cliodhna, this is Hogwarts staff who will be assisting you today with your magic. Neville Longbottom, Luna Longbottom, Rolanda Hooch, Ginny Weasley and I." Minerva introduced me around.  
"Nice to meet you." I said shyly giving Neville a knowing look. Everyone scattered when Minerva stopped taling except Luna, she approached me right away.  
"Lovely day it is." The soft spoken blonde girl smiled at me. I looked out the windows and it was poring rain.  
"Indeed." I shrugged.  
"Don't you just love the soothing song the rain sings?" Luna looked out the window in a dreamy way.  
"Sure." I smiled and watched the girl.  
"Neville told me about you and your thoughts." Luna winked at me.  
"Awesome." I groaned sarcastically.  
"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you fancy Malfoy." Luna winked.  
"No..I-" A fiery red head cut in."  
"Ginny Weasly, Quittich instructor." The girl shook my hand.  
"Cliodhna." I smiled.  
"So you're the Prince girl." She smiled.  
"Yeah, does everyone know i'm here?" I looked to Luna.  
"Neville got a bit excited." Luna giggled.  
"Lovely." I felt frustrated.  
"I hate to break up the chatter but Clio, would you like to try your magic hanging up this banner?" Minerva asked. I pointed my wand at the banner and said the levitation charm, I held my concentration until the banner hung perfectly on the hooks.  
"Wow, not bad at all." Ginny complimented.

The rest of the morning I helped the group decorate the hall, by the end it looked absolutely amazing. The decorations were beautifuly hung and the lights lit up the space in a spooky way. I hardly noticed Draco walking into the hall.

"Hello mate." Neville waved behind me. I turned to look at the handsome blonde man in a dark grey robe.  
"Hi everyone." Draco said but didn't break his eyes away from my face.  
"What's up?" I asked.  
"I..Uh..was just wondering if you wanted to come into town with me, maybe grab some lunch?" Draco asked.  
"Yeah sure." I turned to my new friends and invited them to join." Would you all like to come to Hogsmeade for a bite?"  
"We'd love to." Neville smiled.  
"I'm in also." Ginny winked. I turned to Draco and he looked dissapointed.  
"To Hogsmeade?" I asked. Roland and Minerva opted out.  
On the way to town Ginny taught me how to fly a broom. It took me no time at all to learn and before I knew it I was racing my broom through the air next to Draco. I couldn't help but lose focus watching him, he was so controlled flying through the air. Eventually we made our way to Madam Puddifoot's tea shop. We found a table for the 5 of us and started to make some simple small talk about our lives. I listened to them talk about the war, the after math and Ginny's husband, Harry's post-tramatic stress and sleep eating. Every now and then Draco would make sure I was doing okay or we'd share knowing glances and nods. We had eaten our lunch and felt fulfilled.

"Clio, do you have a dress for the Ball?" Ginny asked.  
"No, I didn't think I was going?" I said.  
"Of course you're going all staff are required to." Luna smiled.  
"I'm not part of the staff." I chuckled.  
"Please come." Ginny whined. I looked over at Draco. He shrugged.  
"I..I don't know guys." I said.  
"Why not, you can go on Draco's arm." Ginny hinted.  
"This isn't prom." I scoffed.  
"Clio, would you like to go with me?" Draco smiled gently. A bluch crept up my neck.  
"Uh. Yeah, okay." I smiled and Ginny nudged me in the side.  
"We're going to the dress shop and buying you a gown." Ginny pulled me up from the table. Luna linked my other arm in hers and us ladys walked away from the table. I looked over my shoulder at Draco, he was watching us walk away with an innocent smile planted on his face.

We were in the dress shop for nearly an hour. The girls were making me try on all sorts of dresses. Luna even pulled this furry purple thing off the rack for me to try on. Eventually I fount this beautiful and simple backless taupe gown. As soon as I pulled it on I felt beautiful. I came out of the changeroom and both girls gasped.  
"Clio, that's beautiful." Luna chimed. "Draco, will love it." Ginny smiled.  
"What do you mean?" I felt a chill hit me.  
"You're trying to impress him aren't you?" Ginny said.  
"No. Not at all." I gasped.  
"Get real sweety. We all see it clear as day, he's in love with you." Luna added.  
"No he isn't!" I protested.  
"The way he looks at you." Luna gave Ginny a knowing look.  
"I hardly know him." I started to lose confidence.  
"What man would follow you around and put this much effort into keeping you safe and near, if he hadn't felt something for you." Ginny knew I was caving.  
"I'm engaged.." I rolled my eyes.  
"We know that." Luna patted the couch next to her. I sat down beside her with the beautiful gown flowing around my feet.  
"Do you love the man at home?" Ginny asked. This was the first time someone had asked me to vocalize it.  
"I..I.." I couldn't respond.  
"I know that if someone asked me if I loved Harry i wouldn't need to think about it." Ginny gave me an awkward shrug.  
"I just don't think im capable of love, you know?" I back peddled.  
"You're settling Clio, everyone is capable of love, no matter how bad the experience." Luna spoke.  
"I't really isn't any of your buisness." I stood up and returned to the change room.  
"You're right. It's not. You should buy that beautiful gown, go to the ball Friday. Have fun and then on Saturday when your week is up at Hogwarts go home to the man you love." Ginny tested.  
"Yeah. Okay." I removed the dress and bought it.

Later that night after my lesson with Minerva I was expecting Draco to be asleep but he wasn't instead he was sitting infront of the fire reading a book. I greeted him when I got in and made myself a cup of Tea.

"Busy day?" I asked making small talk.  
"For a saturday it was quite exhausting." He yawned.  
"Why aren't you asleep?" I asked.  
"I wanted to make sure you go in okay." Draco smiled. He closed his book and stood up.  
"You know Clio, you don't have to sleep on the couch. There is room in the bed." Draco then walked into his room.

I thought long and hard about what Ginny and Luna were saying, does Draco really love me? It didn't make sense to me. I decided to stay on the couch and let myself fall asleep.

Sunday was pretty uneventful, I spent the entire day in the grounds with Draco, he helped me with my defense against the dark arts. He chased me around the grounds and tackled me to the ground in a pile of leaves. I kept laughing to hard I forgot to stun him. He thought that by tickling me it would act as a fair punishment. Eventually after a few hours it started to rain. Together we ran inside to get cover. Because it was a weekend most students were in their common rooms or the library, some in Hogsmeade. Draco took me to the potions lab and asked me to help him brew a potion for one of his patients in the hospital wing. "Did you buy a dress?" Draco asked.  
"Yeah, Ginny picked out a really nice one for me." I smiled.  
"What colour?" He stirred the brew.  
"Its taupe." I added in cinnamon.  
"What colour is that?" He asked.  
"Its like a really light silvery brown colour." I tried to explain. "Almost creamy."  
"Like almond coffee?" He asked.  
"Sure, like that with lots of cream." I laughed.  
"It sounds nice." He kept his focus on the cauldron.  
"I like to think so." I watched as he brewed the potion with such patience.  
"Now we wait." He said leaning back in his chair.  
"Wait? For what?" I asked.  
"The potion needs to simmer for 10 minutes before we add the final ingredient."  
"Okay alright. I'll turn on the turntable. We may aswell listen to music." I walked across the lab and put on music. The sound was soft and classical.  
"This is Severus's record." Draco's smile sunk.  
"He listened to classical?" I asked.  
"Yeah, he used to listen to it while he brewed. It helped him get into the proper midset." He smiled at the thought.  
"That's nice." I listened happily. Draco stood up and held his hand out to me.  
"Shall we practise for the ball?" Draco smirked. I grabbed his hand and we began to dance.

We spun and laughed. I had so much fun with the blonde man and he showed that the feeling was mutual. Eventually we swayed slowly in eachothers embrace. 10 minutes was long up and the potion was forgotten, Draco ran his hand through my hair and my brain went completely blank. I was just enjoying this moment we shared right now. I was craving his lip and I could tell he wanted to kiss me. Our noses touched and I leaned my head back to allow him in. His Lips brushed upon mine and just as he was about to deepen our kiss i heard a knocking at the door. We quickly jumped away from each other as Minerva walked in.

"I was wondering what that burning was?" Minerva turned off the cauldron.  
"Oh god, sorry!" Draco ran over the the brew.  
"Cliodhna, I was expecting you in my office for our lesson." Minerva stuck her nose up.  
"Already?" I sighed.  
"It is 7:30." She said in a strict voice.  
"Yes. sorry." I gave Draco one last glance before I followed the Headmistress out. Draco and I parted at an unfinished moment.

Monday seemed to last forever. When I got in last nigth Draco had already fallen asleep and he had gone to work before I woke up. I felt like we needed to talk about what happened yesterday. What would I say? That is was a mistake? That it was in the heat of the moment? Because him and I both knew that was a lie. I read through my magic textbook but couldn't seem to focus my mind, everything took me back to Draco. It was lunch time and Draco usually ate lunch in the dining hall at the staff table. I gave up on studying and made myself a bowl of soup and ran a hot bath. I decided that just this once I would practice my magic and put it to use while I was in the bath. I picked up my wand and gave it a little flick.

"Accio red wine." I spoke clearly with intent. Suddenly the door opened and let through a bottle of wine. I caught it out of the air and praised myself. "Accio wine glass." I tried again. The sideways rain pattered down on the window pane leaving me to relax in the tub to the rythmic sound of the droplets. I sipped my wine and let my eyes close in relaxation as the warm soapy water hugged my body. After minutes the tapping on the window seemed to grow louder and louder until everntually I opened my eyes. A big black owl was hovering at the bathroom window with a letter tied to its foot. My body became tense and I became aware of the danger I was in. I lifted myself from the tub and wrapped my body in a towel opening the window for the bird. I just stared down at the letter in my hand, I knew what it was before I even looked at it. It was godmother. I opened the bathroom door and went to sit at the table before opening the letter.

Cliodhna,  
I warned you once, and I warned you twice. If you're not going to come to me willingly, I'll have to bribe you. I have the one you love, Cliodhna. I will not hesitate to kill. We are at the edge of the forbidden forest. Come now and he lives, leave him and everyone knows that you're only using him for sex. Whore.  
-godmother.

I felt a sharp pain in my chest. She has Draco! I don't feel like I have time..I Quickly slipped the first thing on that I saw and ran as fast as I could out the door to the grounds. I had put on one of Draco's robes, I didn't even bother with shoes. I sprinted through the castle, down all the stairs and through the enterance hall until I was welcomed by the cool, wet air. My lungs burned and my eyes were blurred by tears. She couldn't kill him. I finally got to the edge of the forest ready to give myself up but I couldn't see anyone around. My feet were freezing sloshing through the mud and my hair was drenched to my cheeks. I walked the forest edge a few times thinking I was too late when I see something under my feet stuck in the mud. I sat down on my knee's and picked up the photo, it was the one of my mother in her little yellow dress. I began to sob holding my chest, I thought my heart was going to fall out. She tricked me, Draco wasn't here. She knows she can get me where she wants me. The witch ruined my photograph, my mothers eyes were cossed out by a knife and mud now covered the picture. I felt numb.

"Clio?" I heard a voice approaching me.  
"Oh my god, Clio! What happened?" I was shaking as I turned to Ginny. She had a broomstick in her hand and was wearing quittich gear. She rushed over and helped me off the ground. I was covered in mud and couldn't seem to move. Ginny helped me walk across the yard and took me up to her quarters to get cleaned up. She put on some tea and let me borrow a violet robe to change into. Once I was all dress and settled she took me to sit on her couch and assessed the letters I have been recieving. I explained to her the entire story of what was happening and why I was really at Hogwarts. Tears silently flooded my eyes as I recalled the horrifying details.

"Clio, this is serious shit!" Ginny looked scared for me.  
"I..I feel so violated." I sniffled. Ginny handed me my tea.  
"Who were you looking for at the edge of the forest?" Ginny re-read the letter.  
"I thought she had Draco." I wiped my eyes.  
"Clio?" Ginny asked shyly.  
"Yeah?"  
"Why did you think it was Draco she had at the edge of the forest?" Ginny asked. I didn't know her angle.  
"Because the letter..." I realized what I had done.  
"The letter said, 'I have the one you love'." Ginny voiced. "Does that mean you love Draco?"  
"I..." I couldn't speak.  
"It's okay, I shouldn't have brought it up again, you have your reasons." I realized that I wasn't running out there for Johnny, I was running out there for Draco and I didn't think twice about it.  
"I think I do love him." I whispered. I felt weird being hit by such a big moment of clearity. "Its like Neville said, Fearing for life can sometimes make you realize things." I clutched my chest.  
"It's morbid, yet wonderful." Ginny smiled.

I felt tired and I wanted to nap before I went to see Minerva this evening. I walked back to Draco's flat still wearing Ginny's robe. I rushed through the door and to my surprise Draco was sitting at the table reading the paper.

"Draco.." I faded out.  
"Mhmm" He concentrated on his paper. This was the first time we have spoken since the kiss.

I was relieved to see he was okay. I rushed over to him and he looked up from his paper surprised. Without thinking, I bent down and kissed him passionately. Draco pulled me to sit on his lap as he deepened the kiss. Every part of my body felt right, I fit with him. It was that feeling you get at the end of a long work day when you come home to your favorite meal and roses. It was pure happiness. I let a tear slip from my eye and eventually we broke.

"Well, hello." He whispered into my hair.  
"Hi." I chuckled and breathed him in.  
"Why are you crying?" Draco cupped my face gently in his hands.  
"I got another letter.." I pulled the soggy note from my pocket and handed it over. Draco read it.  
"Did you go to her?" Draco asked.  
"She wasn't there." I whispered.  
"Who do you think she meant?" Draco asked. I then handed him the photo of my mom she ruined.  
"She was just trying to scare me." I yawned. "I thought she had you.."  
Draco didn't respond, instead he looked at me with this instense look that told me exactly how he felt. Draco then picked me up and carried me into the bedroom. He placed me down gently and pulled the covers up over me. He then kissed my cheek and layed with me in silence until I fell asleep. He had known that I was exhausted. 


	7. Chapter 7

Orla Prince, Chapter 7

Tuesday and Wednesday where pretty low-key days. I went to town with Draco and went through my mothers vault again. Wasting no time we took inventory of everything. He had spoiled me the last two days taking me for dinner and surprising me with chocolate roses. Draco was definetly trying to Court me. I also spent a lot of time with Ginny and got to meet her husband Harry, he was definetly the hero everyone said he was. Although I was scared for my life I was also extremely happy, it didn't make sense. It didn't need to, I'm in love. It was Thursday morning and I woke up entangled in Draco's arms. I put on coffee for both of us and started flipping thru a potions textbook. Minerva was testing me in today's lesson.

"Good morning." Draco kissed my cheek and poured himself a mug.  
"Morning." I smiled up from my textbook.  
"What are you getting up to today?" Draco asked casually.  
"I think I'm going to go back to my moms vault and finish inventory. There is just so much stuff in there." I shrugged.  
"I wish I could help."  
"Its okay, you have children to fix." I smiled.  
"More like Professor Trelawney, she swears she's dying. The woman is as healthy as a horse...physically." Draco gave me a sexy sideways smile. I laughed.  
"Test me!" I said closing my book.  
"What is in..A Common Poison Antidote?" Draco asked.  
"Bezoars, unicorn horn and mistletoe berries." I answered.  
"Yes!" Draco smirked. "What's in Draught of living death?"  
"God, I don't know!" I opened my textbook and started flipping pages.  
"Keep studying, I'll see you later?" "See you then." I gave him one last kiss and finished studying.

That afternoon I was alone in my vault digging through my old goods when I came across a chest. It was golden and had the initials O.P. engraved in it. It was the last object I needed to account for. It had a lock on it but no key. I pulled my wand out of my pocket and said, 'Alohamora.' The chest unlocked and I lifted the lid. Inside were textbooks and another photo album, I opened it and all the pictures were muggle photographs, they didn't move. It was my mothers wedding album. She had pictures of herself and my father at the alter, in a garden and also on horseback. My mother looked absolutely stunning and my father was equally handsome. I could recognize the way my father would look at my mother in the photos, it was the same way Draco looks at me. I came across a picture in the album of my mother and her bridesmaids. They were all wearing plum gowns except for the woman next to her who was wearing black, she must have been my mothers maid of honor. I looked closer and felt a cool chill crawl over my skin. The woman next to her had thick, curly black hair and a devious smile. It was the same lady I had seen the very first day I was in Dublin, she followed me to the hostel. I quickly slammed the book shut. I now could put a face to the woman who is trying to kill me. I went through more of the chest. Through the trinkets and jewlery I could see white lace, I uncovered it and pulled it out of the chest. It was my mothers wedding dress. It had a sweatheart neckline with delicate lace capped sleeves down into an A-line corsette with a sweet bow around the waiste. The skirt was tulle and has small flower details on it. The dress looked vintage and beautifully feminine. I looked around me to make sure I was alone and stripped down pulling the dress on. I felt as beautiful as ever. I opened a jewlery box that had a mirror inside and admired how perfect the dress was. After what felt like hours of dancing in the dress and admiring its beauty I decided to take it off and pack up my things. I closed down the vault and returned into Hogsmeade.

"Clio!" I heard Luna running after me.  
"Hey Luna, how are you?" I asked.  
"Oh not too bad! Would you like to grab a coffee?" Luna asked.  
"Yeah, Id like that." We walked together to the coffee shop and found a seat to sit.  
"I'm very excited for the ball tomorrow, even though I'm a teacher its still great fun." Luna smiled.  
"The dress I bought, im dying to wear it!" I smiled thinking of the beautiful taupe gown.  
"It's beautiful Clio!" She complimented.  
"You know..I actually found my mothers wedding dress today." I sipped my latte.  
"Are you still going to Marry the man from home?" Luna asked. I hadn't even thought about Johnny.  
"No." I said shaking my head. I didn't want to hurt Johnny, I just didn't love him.  
"Are you going to Marry Draco instead?" Luna asked..I hadn't thought about it.  
"I don't know, we kinda just met." I smirked thinking about how fast things have moved.  
"Love doesn't have a time limit." Luna sipped her coffee.  
"No, apparently not." I smiled. I was lost in the fog of my brain.  
"Clio?" Luna asked, she became to blur also.  
"Clio, what's wrong?" The last few days I have been feeling a lovely fog..but nothing like this.  
"Clio, you look pale." I was starting to think my mind wasn't foggy from love. There was now two Luna's.

Suddenly everything went black and it felt incredibly hard to breath. I opened my eyes one last time and could see the woman with black curly hair holding a coffee pot. I had been poisioned. Next thing I knew I was out cold. Images and conversations of Draco flashed through my brain faster then ever.

"Cliodhna?" A familiar voice spoke to me. "What are you doing here?"  
"Mum?" I called. walking through a snowy field, yet I didn't feel cold.  
"It's me baby!" My mom ran over looking more beautiful then ever and wrapped me in a warm hug.  
"Where am I?" I asked. Breathing in her scent.  
"We are in Purgatory." A mans voice, a low hiss boomed from behind me.  
"Uncle Severus?" I squinted through the snow.  
"It's nice to meet you." The man held out an outstretched hand.  
"What's going on?" I asked.  
"This is where you make a decision Clio." My mom stood next to her brother. they held hands.  
"What decision?" I asked.  
"Do you want to come with us to Heaven or go back to earth?" Severus asked.  
"I..I don't know." I didn't want to leave my mother.  
"Go back Clio, You'll break his heart." Severus whispered.  
"I love Draco mom." I stood infront of my mother.  
"I know baby, its okay, go back to him." My mother smiled.  
"Mom?" I felt like a child again.  
"Yes?"  
"Do you every look for me from heaven?" I asked.  
"Everyday love, I'm always with you." She started to fade. "Go back to him."  
"I love you!" I called.

Suddenly my eyes opened and I blinked through the light.

"I love you too." Draco had tears in his eyes and he was kneeling in front of me.  
"Where am I?" I asked.  
"Luna sent me a patronius, you're in the hospital wing. Someone poisoned you." Draco frowned.  
"I know who it was." I said.  
"I figured it was your godmother." Draco held my hand.  
"I saw her, she has black hair. She was in my mothers album." My voice was dry.  
"Shh. It's okay, we can discuss this later, for now just rest." Draco kissed my temple and went to grab potion from his cabinet.  
"Clio, I'm so sorry!" Luna was crying.  
"It's not your fault." I held Luna's hand. "You saved me."  
"Draco saved you." She blinked out more tears.  
"You help and I will always be greatful." I smiled. "Come here."  
Luna hugged me tighly and then pulled up a chair next to me in the bed.

"Want to know a secret?" I asked Luna.  
"Sure." She leaned in to be able to hear me.  
"I saw my mum." I beamed. "She remembered me."  
"Where? I thought she died." Luna gasped. "I almost died too. She met me on the other side. She told me to go back so I could be with Draco."  
"Really?" She looked intrigued.  
"Yes, I chose him Luna." I smiled through tears. "he needs me."  
"And you need him." Luna giggled.  
"I do." I felt so sappy but I didn't hate it.

I got let out of the Hospital wing the Friday morning. It was my last day at Hogwarts so I spent as much time as I could with Ginny, Neville and Luna. I passed my O.W.L that Minerva game me and I was preparing myself all day for the Ball. Draco took the day off to show me every single part of the school that I hadn't seen in my week at Hogwarts. We had a picnic by the Owlery and made love in the room of requirments. Everything was totally perfect. We were laying on a checkered blanket in the room when I checked the time. It had been 5 pm already and the ball was starting in 2 hours.

"I wish i could stay here with you forever.." I nuzzled my face into Draco's shoulder.  
"But?" He asked kissing the top of my head.  
"But, I needed to meet Ginny 5 minutes ago." I sat up and gave Draco one final kiss on the lips before leaving the room.

I walked down the hall with a huge smile planted on my face. I couldn't wait for Draco to see me in my gown. I knocked twice on Ginny's door and she opened it wearing her bath robe. Behind her Luna was trying to tame her wild blonde curls.  
"You're late." Ginny said but smiled and pulled me into a hug.  
"I know..I'm sorry." I said with the stupid smile still on my face.  
"Let me guess, you were with Draco?" Ginny teased.  
"Maybe.." I winked. Luna grinned.  
"You're not much of an Occlumen." Luna laughed.  
"Is it that bad?" I asked.  
"You look like a woman who just had sex continuously." Ginny nudged me. I turned beat red.

I took a shower in Ginny's room and Luna helped me twist my hair up into a stylish bun. Ginny used her magic on my face highlighting my face in all the right places using hues of grey on my eyelids to make the blue in my eyes pop. Finally I pulled on my beautiful gown and looked at myself in the mirror.  
"Wow." I gasped. I looked like a million dollars.  
"Cliodhna, you look amazing!" Luna sighed looking at me all dreamy.  
"Luna, look at you!" I ran over and hugged my friend. She was wearing a Violet dress with a purple flower crown. Her hair was long down her back in neat curls.  
"I feel like a princess." Luna twirled sending the purple dress in a swirl around her ankles.  
"Ginny come out here!" I called to the redhead.  
"Just a minute." Ginny called.  
"Everything okay?" Luna asked. Ginny never took the longest to dress.

Ginny walked out of her bedroom and Luna and I both looked at her in awe, Ginny was so beautiful. She was wearing shimmering whites on her eyes making her green eyes shine and ruby red lipstick. Her hair was pulled back in a half-up, half-down style to show off her diamond earrings. She was wearing a sparkly tight fitting black dress that showed off her woman hood.  
"Ginny.." I watched as the girl looked at herself in the mirror.  
"Do you like it?" She smiled at us.  
"We love it!" Luna looked at her friend with a huge smile.  
"I'm sure Harry will too." I winked at the now blushing girl.  
"Shall we?" Ginny linked mine and Luna's arm.  
"We shall." I responded.

Together us girls walked down to the entrance hall to find our dates. 


	8. Chapter 8

Orla Prince, Chapter 8

I walked with the girls into the hall. Step by step we walked through the corridor to enter the ball. I noticed Draco before he noticed me. He looked handsome as ever in his Black dress robe and taupe tie. He remembered. He asked me the color of my dress because he wanted to match. My face lit up when I noticed how dashing he looked. Luna noticed Neville wearing a purple dress robe and ran to his side. Ginny left us back at the top of the stairs when Harry carried her down them bridal style. Now it was just me making my way through the hall towards my date. Someone next to Draco pointed in my direction and when Draco looked up at me my heart stopped. His eyes glowed a pale blue and they were full of lust. He had a cocky smirk on his face that told me he was proud to call me his woman. The closer I came to him the more excited I became, the light in his eyes changed from Lust to pure love. It was unlike anything I have ever experienced before. My stomach turned and my skin felt like it was crawling. I couldn't take my eyes off of the man ahead of me. I loved him.

"Clio.." Draco reached out for me breathlessly.  
"Hi." I smiled.  
"Hi." He repeated looking me up and down. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."  
"You are the most handsome man I've ever seen." I rose to my toes and kissed Draco with passion.  
"Want to dance?" Draco asked running his fingers through his hair.  
"Okay." I held Draco's hand as he led me to the floor.

We were surrounded by students but it didn't bother me one bit. In my eyes Draco and I were the only two people here. Draco spun me around and held me close. I laughed and danced, all of my worries soon flooded from my mind. Draco lead the dance and we rocked back and forth. I looked to my right and saw Luna and Neville doing silly dance moves. I giggled and waved. To my left Harry and Ginny were lost in each others eyes. Draco used his hand to move my face to look back towards him. He kissed me gently and smiled when I blushed.  
"Cliodhna..?" Draco started.  
"Yeah?" I looked deep into his eyes. He didn't often use my full name.  
"I'm in love with you." Draco said with an intense look on his face.  
"I love you too." I wrapped my arms around his neck and breathed in his scent.  
"I know this is your last day at Hogwarts but..I was hoping that maybe you could move in with me permanently." Draco looked nervous.  
"Would I be allowed?" I asked.  
"Well, yes. If you agreed to marry me." Draco asked. I looked at him shocked.  
"Wow, that is quite the offer." I felt myself step backwards.  
"You don't want to." Draco's face fell.  
"I do, I'd love to but..Can I think about it?" I asked.  
"Of course." Draco leaned over and kissed my cheek.  
"I'll be right back. I need to get some air." I winked at him.  
"I'll be here." Draco smiled.

I walked outside onto the patio and took a few deep breaths. I have been so caught up in Draco that I have forgotten that I was engaged back at home. I didn't know what to do, I loved Draco more than I have ever loved anyone else but I had promised Johnny. I didn't want to leave Hogwarts, I loved it here. I didn't want to go back to my farm life. I didn't know what happiness was until I found my witch life. I peered into the cool air and watched as the first snow came early. The wet snow flakes fell weightlessly and softly landed on my cheek. I smiled and took another deep breath, my father would understand. He knows what love can do to a person. I turned around and was on my way into the ball to tell Draco that, yes I'd marry him.

The party was busy and I couldn't find Draco anywhere. I found Ginny, Luna, Neville and Harry but I have yet to find Draco.

"Have you seen Draco?" I asked Harry, He shook his head and held Ginny close.  
"Have you seen Draco?" I asked Luna, She shrugged and went back to the punch bowl with Neville.

Where on earth was he? Suddenly an owl swooped through the open doors and landed on my shoulder. I picked up the letter and shook my head.  
"Draco?" I called throughout the ball. Tears pricked to my eyes.

I decided to open the letter. I unsealed it in the middle of the ball. Even though everyone was surrounding me I felt completely alone. At home I was so independent, recently I have become so reliant on Draco. I needed him.

Dear Cliodhna,

Roses are Red, Violets are blue.  
I have Draco, the man who will never love you.  
Find us in the garden by the Womping Willow tree,  
show yourself and the truth you will see.  
-godmother

The tears ran down my face and I felt so much fear. I ran across the dance floor and Minerva grabbed my arm.

"Clio, stop." She demanded.  
"She's got Draco." I cried.  
"Its a trick." Minerva tried to make me stay.  
"No it's not." I pulled my arm away and ran through the door in the hall.

I ran like my life depended on it with my wand in my hand. I felt like I was ready to fight for my life. I wont let this horrible woman kill another person that I love. The snow was cold on my exposed skin but I didn't care. The throbbing in my heart was more powerful than anything. I finally see the Womping Willow tree and Draco is standing behind the woman with curly black hair.  
"Please, don't hurt him." I whimpered. The woman laughed.  
"Nice to finally meet you, my name is Bellatrix Lestrange." The woman cackled.  
"You murderer." I fell to my knees. "Let him go!"  
"You mean Draco? My nephew?" The woman smirked.  
"What?" I looked over at Draco shocked. He wasn't moving or saying anything.  
"Draco?" I begged him to say something. Something wasn't right.  
"He never loved you, it was all a plot, he was after your money. Why else would he ask for your hand you little slut." The woman placed her hand on Draco's shoulder.  
"Is that true?" I cried. "You manipulated me?"  
"Awe poor wittle Clio..She goes into the big bad world and gets hurt..Poor baby." Bellatrix mocked me.  
"You're lying." I yell.  
"Draco, tell her!" Bellatrix yelled pointing her wand at Draco's throat. He is expressionless and lacking the love I swore was there.  
"I don't love you." He said in a robotic voice.  
"No, please." I break down. "Draco, I was going to marry you."  
"You may as well die now Clio, is the pain really worth it?" Bellatrix pointed her wand at me.  
"You are the dirt under my feet. You may have killed my mother but you will never be good enough to wear her jewelry or own her heirlooms. My mother was a magical woman and I am a product of that. If you think for a second that your going to kill me. You're kidding yourself." I raise my wand.  
"How cute, don't you agree Draco?" Bellatrix laughed.  
"Please don't hurt her." Draco whimpered.  
"SHUT UP! Imperio!" Bellatrix cursed Draco, his light went out again.  
"Confringo!" I cursing Bellatrix, she blocked it.  
"You bitch!" Bella snarled at me. I could feel the snow start to freeze my arms.  
"Crucio!" Bellatrix cursed me. There was a pain that started shooting up my spine crippling me.

I screamed as she cursed me sending my entire body to the ground. I was shaking and pulsating with uncontrollable pain. Bellatrix laughed as she stepped right on my arm breaking it, then my chest.  
"Look who is dirt under my feet now." Bellatrix laughed. I turned my head in the mud to face Draco, tears stained my cheeks and I watch him just stand there. He didn't try to help nor did he even look pained. He just stood there and watched as his aunt tortured me.  
"Draco.." I gasped through the pain. "I hate you." "Expelliarmus!" I heard a voice behind me say. Suddenly Bellatrix wand flew from her hand and landed in the mud next to Minerva.  
"Clio!" Draco snapped out of it and ran towards me in a panic as Minerva fought Bellatrix.  
"Stay away from me!" I yelled with tears filling my eyes. I got up even though I was in so much pain and I ran as fast as I could.  
"Clio, let me explain." Draco darted after me. I slammed the door to the entrance hall as I ran as fast as I could to our quarters.  
I was totally beside myself. I couldn't control my breathing or the tears from falling. My heart was broken and so were my bones. My arm was bleeding where Bellatrix stepped on me. I whispered a simple healing charm and mended the bones. I packed all of my things as fast as I could into my case, at the same time as tearing off the dress and trashing it on the floor. I pulled on a clean pair of jeans and a jumper and headed out the door.  
"Clio?" Harry ran into me in the hall.  
"I'm sorry, I need to go." I pushed past him in fits of tears.  
"Where are you going?" Harry looked confused.  
"Home." I said and ran with my bag down the many stairs to the harbor.

I got in the first boat I could find and pointed my wand into the direction I wanted to go. With a quick tug the boat sped off into the night. I curled my knees into my chest and softly cried to myself as I watched the castle get smaller in the distance. I was so tired of everyone lying to me. I don't think I have lived a single day of my life that hadn't been revolved around some big secret. The Black lake felt so relaxing as the boat glided along. It gave me time to think and process and the more I did, the more broken my heart felt. Finally we came to the shore and I hopped off the boat dragging my case with me.

I was now in Hogsmeade so I closed my eyes tight and took a deep breath. I haven't ever done this before but I have faith. If I mess this up, I could get splinched. I concentrated as hard as I could, turned on the spot and felt that familiar tugging of my stomach that was apparation. I landed with a hard thud outside of Dublin airport. I ran as quickly as I could to the desk for an airline flying back to Vancouver.

"Excuse me!" I called to the desk attendant breathlessly,  
"Can I help you miss?" The woman asked.  
"I need to get on the next flight to Vancouver." I started dumping money on her counter, more than enough to get me home. I also gave her my passport.  
"The next flight boards in 30 minutes." The woman announced.  
"I can make it, please!" I tapped my foot impatiently.  
"Any baggage?" The woman asked.  
"No, no, no! Please hurry." I ran my fingers through my muddy hair.  
"It is standard procedure." The woman looked through everything and handed me my ticket.  
"Thank-you." I said before sprinting to security, my back flying behind me.  
I went through Security pretty quickly but voices were on the speaker announcing that my flight to Vancouver's gates were closing in 2 minutes. I was out of breath and a sweaty mess but I managed to make it to my gate just as they were closing. I made it on the flight. I walked down the isle of the plane and found my seat. I tossed my bag in the overhead bin and buckled myself into the seat. I couldn't fall asleep the entire plane ride, not to mention calm myself down. There was twice that I had to use the lavatory because I couldn't help but cry. Every time I closed my eyes I saw lies. Draco holding me, telling me he loved me. I hurt so much, I wanted nothing more than to have my daddy hold me like he did when I was a girl.

10 hours and 1 sleepless plane ride later we landed in Vancouver. I filed off the plane with the rest of the travelers and walked to the main lobby. I wasn't going to take a 5 hour cab ride after that flight so I tested my apparation skills one last time and found myself at the front gates of our farm. I took the opportunity of walking up our long drive to compose myself, what would I say to my dad? Would I tell him? Would I tell Johnny I didn't love him? Would I just forget everything? I let the gravel crunch under my feet as I headed for our porch.

"Clio?" I heard Johnny say coming from the barn. I turned to the buff man and he came running over to me with open arms. He picked me up and spun me around, it just felt wrong.  
"Hi." I said awkwardly brushing my hair behind my ear.  
"How was it?" He asked. He went to wipe dirt from my cheek and I flinched.  
"Is everything okay?" He asked looking at me with a puzzled expression.  
"Everything's..good. I'm just really tired." I said looking at my feet.  
"Sweety?" My dad rushed out of the house and gave me a huge hug. I couldn't control myself any longer. The tears just started to fall.  
"Cliodhna?" Johnny gasped as he watched me cry.  
"Johnny why don't you go home, I think Clio is just tired. I'll have her call you tomorrow." My dad said to Johnny.  
"Yeah, alright. I'll call tomorrow." Johnny looked at my face over my dads shoulder.

My dad brought me into the house and sat with me on the couch, he just rocked me back and forth until eventually I settled down.  
"You know, don't you?" My dad asked rubbing my back.  
"Yes. I know everything." I sniffled.  
"So you know I was only trying to protect you." My dad sighed.  
"Yes dad. I know that too." I breathed in a rocky breath.  
"I'm sorry baby." My dad looked upset.  
"I forgive you." I wiped my eyes and yawned.  
"Maybe you should get cleaned up and go to bed." My dad suggested.  
"Okay." I stood up and headed up the stairs.  
"And dad." I started from the top of the stairs, "I'm going to marry Johnny." I announced before going into the shower.

I stood in the hot water letting the gross feeling of betrayal leave my body. When I felt like I had had enough I got out and went straight to bed. Being in my own bed helped me fall asleep sleep. Tonight I hoped to dream that none of this ever happened, like id wake up and it was in fact a nightmare. 


	9. Chapter 9

Orla Prince, Chapter 9

My father shook me awake the next morning and brought me a steaming cup of tea. I sat up and took a few sips before he started to talk.

"Tell me what happened." My dad said in a stern voice.  
"She wanted to kill me." I looked at the liquid in my mug.  
"Bellatrix found you?" My dad pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"Yes. Dad, why was she my godmother?" I asked.  
"She manipulated your mother. Bellatrix is pure evil and she invested all the money she had in Voldemort during the war, when Harry took him down all the money Bella gave him hadn't been returned. I'm not talking a few dollars, I'm talking millions. Your mother had moved here before the war broke out so she hadn't an idea who was good or bad. Bellatrix used that to her advantage and be-friended your mother and persuaded her to have her name on her inheritance because the Princes were very wealthy. Little did she know that your mother had given birth to you so you were the one to inherit everything magical. When Bellatrix killed your mother she returned to Gringotts and they rejected her. That is why she had been after you, the only problem being that out here on the farm your mother cast a very strong protection charm making you untraceable as long as you are on the property. That is why I took you out of school, why i didn't want you to leave. The whole time you were gone clio, i prayed every night that you'd return to me unharmed." My dad sat on the edge of my bed and explained.  
"I fell in love." I whispered before the tears fell.  
"With Johnny?" My father asked.  
"No, with a man named Draco, he betrayed me." I cried into my fathers shoulder.  
"Oh Clio.." My dad hugged me. "Why are you marrying Johnny? Maybe you should give yourself some time, it's been a tough few weeks." My dad tried to persuade me.  
"I don't know what to do?" I sniffled.  
"Your mothers protection charm will wear off if you marry." My father explained.  
"It wont matter." I fiddled with the corner of my blanket.  
"Dad, I don't love Johnny, I'm heartbroken." I cried gently.  
"I know." My dad patted my knee.

An owl came to my bedroom window and started tapping. I immediately froze thinking that Bellatrix had found me again. My dad opened the window and handed me the letter. It wasn't Bellatrix's hand, it was different. I unsealed the letter and read.

Cliodhna,  
Where on earth did you go? We are all worried sick about you. Harry said he saw you with your case running out of the castle, why did you leave without saying goodbye? Anyways, Bellatrix is dead, Minerva finished her off and Neville destroyed her wand just in case. Draco refused to talk to anyone, even Harry. He is in the hospital wing being treated because Bellatrix had him under the Imperius curse. He is totally devastated. Please write back to me, we are all worried sick about you.  
-Ginny

I handed the letter to my dad and allowed him to read it as well. He shook his head and handed the letter back to me.  
"You should write back." My dad said.  
"I will." I stood up and walked to my desk. My father left me alone with my thoughts while I wrote back to Ginny.

Dear Ginny,

I went home Ginny, I have had enough. I have fallen deeply and frantically in love with Draco and he manipulated me. He is the nephew of the woman who tried to kill me and he just stood there and watched her break me. I don't think I should return to the Wizard world Ginny. Some people aren't meant to live happily ever after, I for one am supposed to be here on my fathers ranch and I am meant to marry Johnny. It's what is supposed to happen. This is goodbye.  
-Cliodhna

I licked the envelope and sealed the letter inside. Luckily the owl had still been sitting on my window. I quickly tied the letter to its leg and set it free.

I then picked up my cellphone and called Johnny.

"Hello?" He answered.  
"Hi Johnny. Want to meet me at my mothers grave? I was going to take Chip for a ride, maybe we can talk." I suggested.  
"Yeah, okay. I'll see you in a bit." He smiled through the phone.  
"Bye." I hung up and threw my phone on my bed.

I changed out of my pajamas and got myself ready to ride. I threw my wavy mess into a ponytail and picked out my best Wrangler jeans and coat. I moved through the crisp air and pulled open the barn door letting out the familiar smell of horse hair and saddle cleaner. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply.  
"This is were you belong Cliodhna." I said to myself.  
I walked down the isle until I found Chips stall, he was happily munching on his breakfast hay and he turned to look up at me.  
"Hi boy!" I said entering his stall and nuzzling my face into his thick brown coat.  
"I missed you." I hugged the big geldings neck and he nickered gently nudging my stomach.  
I took Chip from his stall and saddled him up. I forgot how lovely it felt to sink into the leather on his back and feel the rhythmic steps in the cool air. I trotted Chip through the valley and down the hill towards where the big Cedar Tree grew tall. I loped the rest of the distance then dismounted Chip letting him eat grass while I fell to my knee's in front of my mothers grave.

"Oh mom, I'm so sorry." I closed my eyes shut tight.  
"I just wanted to find you, I should have never left the farm. You and dad were only trying to protect me, I'm so sorry. I never expected to find such an amazing, unbelievable hidden life. I'm sorry that you had a tough life with your father. I just wanted to come here today to thank-you for giving me a better go at things than your father gave you. You have been such a great mom for the short 10 years that I have known you. Daddy and I still miss you every single day. I love you so much mom. I know that even if my heart gets broken, you will always be here." I opened my eyes and looked at the head stone. I swear that I could almost see my mother and uncle smiling down at me.

"Clio?" Johnny came trotting down the hill.  
"I'm over here." I stood up and waved over at the man. He jumped off his horse and walked to me.  
"Johnny, the reason I wanted to meet you her is because-" Johnny cut me off.  
"Wait. Let me talk for once." Johnny held my hand and got down on one knee. "Cliodhna Eileen Matter, would you do me the honor of being my wife?" Johnny pulled out a ring.  
"Johnny..I." I didn't know what to say.  
"Please say yes Clio, you said if you didn't find what you were looking for you'd marry me." Johnny begged.  
"You're right. Sometimes we find things when we aren't looking for them." I thought of Draco. "Yes."  
"Oh Clio, You're making me a very happy man. I love you." Johnny slid the ring on my finger and kissed me. I felt gross.  
"Thanks." Was all I could say.  
"When can I marry you?" Johnny held me to him.  
"Lets do it soon." I said looking past Johnny at my mothers grave. I wanted this ache to go away.  
"I want to marry you right away. Marry me Monday Clio." That was in 2 days.  
"Monday it is." I said in a defeated voice.

I explained to Johnny that I had to go pick out a dress so I hopped on Chip and rode him home, the entire way in tears. When I got home my dad ran over and helped me on to the ground.

"Clio, what happened?" My dad asked.  
"I agreed to marry Johnny." I said wiping my tears.  
"You don't love him." My father looked confused.  
"He'll be good for me dad, he can make me happy. I'm sure I'll learn to love him." i tried to convince myself.  
"When?" He asked.  
"Monday. Its going to be small." I said trying to sound casual.  
"No, I mean when will you learn to love him. You have known him your whole life, if it hasn't happened yet, will it ever?" My dad shook his head.  
"Yes. Johnny wont hurt me." I said and took Chip into my barn.  
"Stubborn as a Prince." My dad chuckled to himself and carried on with his work.

I searched through my and knew of only one single dress I liked. It happened to be somewhere in Draco's quarters at Hogwarts. My mothers wedding gown. I rolled my eyes and settled for a light blue cotton sundress that I bought for church. It was simple and not the type of dress you'd marry in but I didn't have time to buy a gown and in a small town like this it would take weeks to be delivered. I placed the dress on my bed and went down for dinner. My father was sitting at the table reading a newspaper.

"Hi." I made myself known.  
"Clio, something came in the mail today for you." My dad handed me a package.  
"What is it?" I asked looking down at it. It had a Hogwarts seal on it.  
"Why don't you open it and find out?" My dad watched me unseal the package.

It was a scroll. I opened the scroll and read the printing. Behind it was a slip of yellow parchment. I read the scroll and it was just announcing my grades I had received on my O.W.L.S, I had gotten mostly "O's" for Outstanding which made me feel pretty pleased. I showed my father the report and he smirked not completely understanding, then I pulled out the Yellow slip of parchment. It read..

Dear Cliodhna,  
We apologize for not getting around to your house sorting, judging by your character and O.W.L.S grades we would happily have placed you in Ravenclaw, but that is something for the hat to decide. I, headmistress would like to applaud your bravery in helping to defeat Bellatrix, a woman who has caused plenty of pain in her time. I would like to offer you a position at Hogwarts as grounds keeper. Your haste of learning spells and loyalty to your friends are all qualities we need to see in a grounds keeper. Please consider this offer. Yours, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,  
Minerva McGonagall.

I inhaled deeply and handed the letter to my dad to read. I got up and started on dinner. I focused all of my attention on stirring the pasta and cutting up vegetables. There is no way I'd go back to Hogwarts. 


	10. Chapter 10

Orla Prince, Chapter 10

Draco's P.O.V.

Everything felt cold since Friday and that anger I used to hold close to my heart had returned. I was pacing my quarters staring at the muddy dress that has yet to be touched. How could I have been so stupid? How would she believe me after my own aunt tried to kill her. Being under the Imperius curse is the most horrifying feeling in the world, almost worst than crucio. It was like my soul, mind and body were raped by a delusional woman. I wanted so badly to hold Clio, to tell her it would be okay but the curse was too strong, I couldn't fight it. I haven't cried since I was a child, not even when my parents got sent to Askaban did I weep but I did for Clio, in fact I didn't care who noticed. I didn't care if I looked weak, I couldn't control the sadness in my heart that Cliodhna inflicted on me by leaving.

"Draco? Can I come in?" I heard a knocking at my door.  
"Hmm." I just grunted but Ginny came in anyways.  
"I wrote Clio." She said rubbing salt in the wound. I just stared at her with a blank stare.  
"She's marrying that farm boy." Ginny looked at me with a stressed look on her face.  
"Yeah." I said exhaling a shaky breath.  
"Yeah? Yeah! That is all you can say when the love of your life is marrying another man?" Ginny was as fiery as her red hair.  
"She hates me Gin." I snarled.  
"No she doesn't she just doesn't understand." Ginny grabbed my arm and seated me down.  
"She said it. I heard her." I clenched my jaw.  
"Be a man Malfoy!" Ginny slapped me across the face.  
"Ouch! What did you do that for?" I snarled at her.  
"Because you need to snap out of it! Get off you sulking ass right now and go tell her you love her. Explain yourself Draco." Ginny looked upset.  
"It's probably too late." I put my face in my hands.  
"It is never too late. I'll go with you if you want." Ginny's voice softened.

I stood up and walked into my room slamming the door behind me. I could hear Ginny growing angry on the other side of the door. She was stamping around my quarters and eventually started banging on my door. "You're a coward Draco!" Ginny yelled.  
"If you don't tell her you love her and at least try, you will never be happy, I'll make it my lifes mission." Ginny seethed.

I opened the door to a red faced, angry Griffindor. I couldn't help but chuckle at her.

"Calm down Griffindor, I was just getting something." I opened the door so she could see what I was holding.  
"Its beautiful." Ginny calmed down at the sight of Orla Prince's wedding dress in my arms.  
"My bride is going to need her dress." A single tear slipped from my eye. Ginny enveloped me in a hug.  
"You're not half bad Draco." Ginny also looked like she was about to cry.  
"I need to do one last thing before we go and I want you to come with me." I held my breath.  
"What is it?" Ginny scrunched up her face.  
"I need to get my mothers ring from the manor. I haven't been back there since..well you know." I was doubtful that Ginny would ever enter the manor.  
"Lets go now." Like a true Griffindor her bravery shined threw.

Ginny and I made the trip quickly. We apparated to the Malfoy Manor, I ran in as quickly as I could and went straight to my mothers jewelry box without stopping to look at anything else. I searched around for the Malfoy heirloom. My great grandmothers emerald engagement ring. Eventually I found the old tarnished ring and tucked it into my back pocket. As soon as I could be, I was out of that old awful home and back to where Ginny was waiting outside.

"Did you get it?" She asked.  
"Yes. Now lets go." While I was inside Ginny was creating a portkey to land us in the general area of Clio's ranch in Canada, it was a 100 acre property so we could be landing anywhere on the ranch.

I grabbed the garden statue and so did Ginny, minutes later we arrived on a gravel road near a forest. I could see a wooden home in the clearing so Ginny and I ran as quickly as we could up the driveway. I pounded on the door not entirely sure how I was going to explain.

"Hello?" An older looking man with red hair answered the door.  
"Hello sir, my name is Draco Malfoy. I am in love with your daughter." I said out of breath.  
"I was hoping you'd come, Clio is about to make the biggest mistake of her life." The man invited us into his home.  
"You must be Ginny?" The man asked the redhead.  
"Yes, lovely to meet you." Ginny blushed.  
"Well, where is Clio?" I asked.  
"She's at the cedar tree about to get married, if you want to catch her, you'd better hurry." Kieth said to me.  
"How do we get there?" Ginny asked.  
"Horseback." Kieth chuckled and placed a cowboy hat on his head.  
"I don't ride.." I started.  
"You will if you love my daughter." Kieth started walking out to the barn and Ginny and I followed.

We tacked up 3 horses and I draped Orla's wedding dress over the back of the horse I was going to ride. Ginny hopped on top of her horse flawlessly and i struggled to climb on the big grey horse kieth lent me. The entire 15 minute ride was horribly terrifying and I was getting my nice black robe dirty. Ginny was trotting ahead with kieth wearing a dark green robe that flew back in the wind. Eventually I started to see this huge cedar tree and below it was a minister, a buff man and my beautiful Clio. Clio's hair was braided down her back with little white flowers tucked into it. Her dress was simple and blue but looked remarkable on her, the only problem was, she didn't look like herself. She wasn't smiling and the light in her eye was out.

I jumped off the smelly animal and started running to her, the white dress in my hands. I ran past Kieth and Ginny's horses who were now walking and all the way up to Clio. She looked at me with shock and tears sprung to her eyes.

"Stop this wedding!" I called and fell to my knee's at clio's feet.  
"Who the hell are you?" Johnny said.  
"Draco?" Clio started crying smudging her make-up, she was still so beautiful.  
"Please, let me explain." I grabbed her hand.  
"No, you broke my heart." Clio pulled her hand away.  
"Clio, listen to him." Kieth and Ginny came up behind me.  
"Dad? Ginny?" She was confused.  
"What is going on?" So was Johnny.  
"Please Cliodhna, I wanted to help you, I swear I did. I was cursed. I would never want any harm to come to you because I love you. I have since the day I met you on the train. You make me so happy and you have allowed me to let go of my past. I would never lie, steal or cheat on you..but if I did, I'd lie by your side always, I'd steal away your sorrows and I'd help you cheap death. Please Clio, don't marry this man, marry me instead." I pulled the emerald ring from my pocket and presented it to her.  
"Draco.." Clio gasped.  
"Either way Clio, I will never stop loving you. If I can't have you then I'll live this life alone."  
"This isn't fair." Clio shook her head.  
"A bride needs her dream dress so here. I brought you your mothers gown." I handed Clio the beautiful wedding dress and stepped back. "I tried."

I turned my back and walked past Kieth and Ginny. As I did Kieth patted me on the back. It felt like the longest 30 steps of my entire life.

"Draco, wait!" Clio called tossing her bouquet and mothers dress to the ground and running after me.

I turned around and watched as the love of my life ran straight into my arms. I held her as close and tight as I possibly could. I never wanted this moment or this eternal happiness to end. "I was so scared you would come find me." Clio whispered into my ear.  
"I was so scared you wouldn't take me." I whispered back.  
"I love you." Clio kissed my cheek and then parted away from me turning to Johnny.

"Johnny, I am very sorry to you and sorry to anyone who expected us to get married. I am in love with someone else, I can't marry you. I wont be able to make you happy." Clio explained to Johnny holding his hands.  
"I'm sorry too. I wish you the best." Johnny shook his head and hopped on his horse, riding away.  
"Oh god, I feel awful." Clio looked down at her boots.  
"He'll get over it." Kieth smiled and handed her the dress she dropped.  
"Cliodhna, I will keep asking you until you accept. Will you marry me?" I laughed and slid the emerald ring on her finger.  
"Yes!" Clio laughed and I carried her all the way back to the farm, because hell, I was never riding a horse again. 


	11. Review

**_Hello to everyone who read my story Orla Prince. This is one of the first stories I have written where I haven't lost interest. I hope everyone liked the theme. All suggestions and reviews would be greatly appreciated. Also, please PM me if you'd like._**

 ** _I own nothing!_**

 ** _Have an amazing day!_**

 ** _-Esara25_**


End file.
